He is more than a neko
by Sunnyqueen
Summary: Humans and nekos. So similar and so different at the same time. While the humans rule the world, the nekos must find themselves a human to live with. Sometimes, humans are not as good as they preach and nekos are not as bad as some people may think. What will happen when good humans and their nekos meet a very special nekos? M/M, threesome, multiple couples, sexual content.
1. Chapter 1

**I was re-watching "Loveless", the anime, when I thought it could be fun to write a fanfic about nekos. I hope you like it.**

"This is kind of pathetic, you know?" Dave Batista said to one of his best friends, Randy Orton, looking at the nekos in front of them.

"What? The fact that is the third time this month that we are here or the fact that we seem to be complete unable to find a neko?" Randy asked back.

"Both." He replied before walking out of the place, sighing. "There must a neko for us, Randy." He grumbled.

"Yeah, he must be hidden somewhere, though."

They walked back to the apartment they shared with two more friends and their nekos. Dave opened the door and saw Mark Calaway and Glenn Jacobs, half-brothers, watching TV with their Nekos cuddled against them. Mark's neko had dark-grey ears and tail, long brunette hair, really tanned skin and great abs. Glenn's one had really short black hair, tan skin, but not as much as the other neko and his arms and chest were full of tattoos and black ears and tail, with a white spot in his left ear. John and Phil were their names.

"Nothing?" Glenn asked, looking at them.

"Nothing." Randy said, flopping down on the couch and folding his arms over his chest. "I think we are doomed, Davey."

"I'm starting to share this idea." The other man said.

They four started to look for a neko at the same time, the very same day, actually, but while Mark found his after three weeks and Glenn two weeks after that, Randy and Dave still couldn't find any, and it was about two years already.

When a human bought a neko he wasn't just buying a toy or a pet: he was buying a commitment of taking care for him for always. Of course, many humans didn't treat their nekos right, they would rape them, beat them, slave them, and then abandon them at their fate.

Randy and Dave would never think about anything like that, just like Mark and Glenn. The younger men could swear in front of God that the brothers had never laid a hand on their nekos with bad intention. Hell! Mark wouldn't even let John be near the kitchen if he wasn't around!

"What are you watching?" Dave asked.

"A documental about alligators." Glenn replied, caressing Phil's ear, earning a soft purr from him.

* * *

Some days later, they were hit by the news that a long-time friend of them whom they called Hunter was in jail.

"What the hell do you mean that Hunt is in jail, Shawn?" Mark asked to another friend of them, Shawn Michaels.

"Yeah. Since one year, he's been in prison. He didn't want me to tell you until now." The blond male explained.

"Why is he in jail?" Dave asked, surprised: Hunter wasn't the type of guy who would be in jail he was legal and nice. Unless you hurt someone he cared for, then you were screwed.

"I don't know. He didn't tell me, I swear." He shook his head. "Anyway, I'm going to visit him the day after tomorrow and see if I can get something from him." He sighed. "Anyway, any luck this days, guys?" He asked, looking at Dave and Randy.

"No. I'm starting to get kind of sick about this situation. I'm thinking on stopping for a while." Randy said, playing with his glass of juice. "Maybe, instead of searching I should wait."

"That could work." Glenn agreed, darting a glance over the room to watch his neko, talk with JoMo and Evan, the small neko with brown hair, brown eyes and light brown ears and tail that belonged to Shawn.

Two days after that, Shawn called them to his apartment and made them sit down on the sofa. "I know why Hunt is in jail." He stated, and waited.

"Well. Why, Michaels?" Mark, the one with less patience, asked.

"He… hum, he was giving shelter to Nekos who escaped from their owners, and you know, this is illegal." He explained, sighing.

"So, he is in jail because he was giving shelter to, more than probably, abused nekos?" Dave asked.

"Yeah."

"In what world do we live in?" He asked, growling.

"A really fucked up one." The blond said, running his hand through his blonde hair. "A really fucked up one. By the way, did you know that he had nekos of his own?"

"Hunter had a neko?" Randy asked.

"No. Not _a_ neko. He had two nekos." Shawn corrected.

"I thought you couldn't have more than one." Mark said, arching an eyebrow.

"I thought that too, but he told me, that in some occasions you could have two." He shrugged and then smiled at Evan. "He asked me to look for them. To see how were they doing. Will you help me?" He asked at his friends, and when none of them answered, he was sure that this meant no.

What he didn't know is that Dave and Randy were trying to imagine what it would felt to not to know if your nekos were doing all right or not. On the other hand, the half-brothers were staring at their own companions, imagining to understand how Hunter must had been feeling, not knowing a thing about his nekos.

"Yeah. I'll help." The four of them said at the same time and Shawn smiled, relieved. "How do they look like?" Glenn asked.

"Oh. He didn't tell me because of the guards, he was afraid that they would go after them too. He told me they call them the _Hardys_. That's all he told me." He said.

"Well, that's going to be a harsh work." Mark mumbled. "I need to go out the city for the two weeks, do you want to start when I come back?" He asked.

"Maybe we could start searching somewhere near Hunt's house while you are out." Randy suggested and the others agreed.

"As you wish." He looked at the clock and blinked. "We should start heading home, it's starting to get late." He pointed out and everyone nodded. "Johnny, let's go." His neko moved to him and hugged him.

Once in their house, when they were in bed John spoke. "I know who the Hardys are." He whispered, looking at the bigger man.

"What do you mean?" Mark asked, sitting next to him.

"I… I met them once, before you picked me up. They… they take injured nekos and take care of them until they can be safe on their own. Some of them stay to help them."

"How did you meet them, baby?" The one with reddish hair asked.

"Hum… They found me in an alley, my old master was trying to take me back to home and… they fought him and then blindfolded me and took me where the other nekos were." He explained, his tail moving softly from side to side. Mark was astonished, he had never heard that part of the story of his companion's life. "I had been there for about two years or three until I decided I wanted to find a new master. And then you bought me. I was so happy when you bought me, I knew you wouldn't hurt me." He smiled at him and snuggled closer to him.

"Why didn't you say so at Shawn's house?" He asked as he gently scratched behind one of the furry year.

"I-I didn't want to tell you that in front of the others." He replied, blushing.

"I see. Do you know where could we find them?" He asked as he lay down on the bed, letting the younger one to get comfortable in his chest.

"No. That's why they blindfolded us, so we couldn't know where we were just in case they read our minds or something like that." He explained.

"That makes sense." He whispered, kissing the top of his head. "What do you know about them?"

"Not much. They always look after the other, they were great nekos but there was something weird in them, you know? They had cat eyes. Not human ones." He mumbled. "And it didn't matter how many times you asked them why they had it, they would never answer."

"Cat eyes?" The elder wondered out loud. "I'll search about that."

John nodded and then fell sleep in his owner's chest, purring softly.

Next morning John told the rest the same he had told Mark the previous night omitting the part of what he had felt when Mark bought him.

"Did you just say that they have cat eyes?" Dave asked and John nodded as he crawled on Mark's lap. "Well, I thought it was a legend." He said.

"A legend?" Randy asked. Dave was the only one who was from New York, so he was the only one that knew the myths and legends around there.

"Yeah. It is believed that nekos that have lived outside the city, in the countryside, or that had been abandoned by their parents when they were born or really little, have cat-like eyes because they didn't receive any kind of education and they needed to hunt, just like a cat." He explained. "Usually they are left aside of the system, the government doesn't want to do anything with them. In here we call them _wilds_."

"But, do they talk like us?" Phil asked to the other one of his kind.

"Yeah. They do. They would soothe you when you woke up in the middle of the night with horrible nightmares." He mumbled. "They also took care of the new-borns and taught the kids to read and write."

"New-borns? Kids?" Glenn repeated.

"Yeah, some nekos, afraid that their masters would kill their children disappeared when they were in labour, they would pick them up, bring them with us and help them to give birth. Then the neko would go back to his master, ask him if he wanted to have a child: if the master said _yes_, they would come back and take it with them, if the master said _no_, the Hardys would take care of them." He stopped for a moment and then furrowed. "I never saw Hunter in there. Nor smelled him." He pointed out.

"Well, maybe he never got it to not frighten you." Randy said. "I mean, the man's got this powerful aura and anyone can notice it."

The next day, Mark was already out of the city so they went to find Shawn and told him everything they knew.

"Well, I guess that then we could start looking near where you were picked up, John." Evan said, his tail moving wildly with excitement.

"That's a good idea." Shawn said and scratched his neko behind the ear. "Should we split up?"

"We'll cover more area if we do." Glenn said. "I'll go with Philly, Shawn and Evan, and John can go with those two." He proposed and everyone nodded.

That day they found nothing, absolutely fucking nothing. The second day, had been exactly the same than the first. It wasn't until the sixth day that something happened. Dave, Randy and John were going for the main street of that sector when a large man appeared in front of them.

"So, it's true that Little Johnny ain't dead." The man said, looking at the neko, who took a step back and cowered behind the two humans.

"Who are you?" Dave asked, even though he had a light idea of who the bald man in front of them was.

"Little Johnny's master." He said, his eyes scanning the neko.

"I'm sorry mate, but I don't think so. His master is a friend of ours and he looks nothing like you." Randy stepped in, not afraid of the larger man.

The man's eyes flickered with anger and he tried to grab the boy, but Dave stopped him. "Don't you dare to touch him, bastard!"

And, in less than ten seconds, the three men were on the ground wrestling. John wanted to help, but he was so scared that he couldn't move at all. After a few minutes Dave and Randy knocked out the other one.

"Are you okay, John?" Dave asked gently.

"Yeah. C-can we go?" He asked, ears and tail down, his bright smile gone.

"Of course." Randy said and they went to the apartment.

"Are you okay?" John asked, glancing both men with worry.

"Sure we are, don't worry." Orton threw an arm around his shoulders and smiled at him. "No wonder that you ran away from him. What's his name, by the way?"

"Steve. Steve Austin. His friend called him Stone Cold Steve Austin." He mumbled.

"What a bastard. Don't worry, he'll never put his hands in you." Dave said as he handed the neko a mug filled with warm milk. "Why don't you call Mark? I'm sure he'll be happy." He suggested, trying to bring up the mood a little bit. And it worked, because the brunette smiled at the mention of his current master.

Two days after, Mark was in the door of their apartment, surprising everyone. "Didn't you say that you had to be two weeks put of the city?" Glenn asked his brother.

"Yeah, but that was before John told me what happened." He walked over his neko and caressed his soft hair. "Are you okay, babe?" He asked and John nodded.

"Randy and Dave beat him." He smiled and purred when his left ear was scratched.

"Thank you boys." He said to the younger humans who waved their hands. "Any luck, though?" He sat at the chair John had been sitting and let his neko crawl in his lap.

* * *

Next day, John went with Mark and Dave and Randy remained together. Again, luck seemed to be against them.

And after two weeks of searching with no results, luck smiled at them: they were having lunch at a restaurant when they all saw how a blond neko entered an alley and, about five minutes later two men went behind them. After deciding who was going to see what was going on by playing rock-scissors-paper Randy went to the alley and stopped short when he saw two nekos protecting another one from two men.

He stood there, listening the growls, eyes glued at the nekos they didn't saw coming in the alley: one was brunette with a really long mane, tall, well built up, the other had shorter hair and Randy would swear that it was purple, but he wasn't so sure, and was slightly smaller than the other one. He also had one arm completely tattooed. He couldn't see their ears and tail colour.

"Stay away from him." The brunette growled, huffing.

"And what are you going to do?" One of the humans said.

"How 'bout beating you to death like you do to him?" The other one replied, liking his lips.

"Neko can't touch humans. It's the law." The same man said.

"Yeah, that's law for domestic neko. We are wild." That words echoed in Randy's head: it was the same word Dave had used. "And your stupid laws do not apply to us." The one with purplish hair said, smirking. "You leave him alone."

The men looked at each other and nodded before running to the nekos, who growled and ran towards them, clawing them, wildly at any part of their bodies they could reach. After a few minutes of fight the humans fell on the floor, unconscious, and the nekos went next to the blond one, who was sobbing on the floor. Then they stood up and started to walk away.

"Hey! Wait!" Randy yelled and they stopped.

"Who are you?" The brunette asked.

"I… My friends and I have been looking for you for about three weeks, more or less." He said.

"And why would a human look for us?" The brunette asked.

"We… My friends are here, in that restaurant, why don't you come with us?" He asked.

"What do you say, baby?" The taller asked to the other one.

"Why not? I'm hungry anyway." He said and then held the hand of the blond neko. "What's your name?"

"Randy. Randy Orton." He stated. "You are the Hardys, right? The ones that help abused nekos." He asked as he started to walk to the restaurant.

"How do you know that?" The brunette asked, stopping short and growling at him. "I'm starting to think that this is a trap. You know way too much." He stated and started to walk away and the smaller one followed him.

"No! Wait! I'm a friend of Hunter!" That sentence made them stay still.

"You know Hunter?" The one with purple hair asked.

"Yeah. He asked us to look for you. Please, come with me. No one is going to hurt you, I promise." He said.

"What does make you think that any of you could hurt us?" The smaller said and then stopped when he saw John on the table. "Johnny?" The one with purple hair muttered. "Looks like Little Johnny have a new master." He said and then walked to the table, still holding the blonde's hand. "Hey there, Little Johnny." He said, smiling.

"Je-Jeff!" He exclaimed, with wide-open eyes.

"So… guys," Randy began "they are the Hardys." He sat down at his empty chair. "Grab a chair."

"No, thanks. We can stay to long." The other one said.

"Matt!" John exclaimed, staring at him.

"Hey there. Look like you found yourself a new master." He said, scratching the younger neko's ears, making John purr and Mark to groan. Groan that make Jeff and Matt growl at the same time, showing their fangs.

"Please, keep calm." Shawn said. "So, you are Hunter's nekos?" He asked.

"Yeah. Look, we can't stay here with him for too long." Matt pointed at the blond neko, who looked like he was about to pass out. "Tomorrow, come here." He handed them a paper with an address written in it.

"And you," Jeff said looking at Mark "better not hurt him." He said with hard voice, making clear that it was a threat. "Honey, we'll bring you to a safe place, all right?" He told to the blond neko with a very soft voice, almost like he was talking to a kid. "C'mon Matt. I don't want those two to wake up and find us." He prompted his brother. "We'll see you tomorrow."

And they started to walk away under the sight of the one sat around the table. "Well, I always thought that if Hunter got a neko, it would a passive one." Shawn said and the humans nodded.

* * *

Next afternoon they met at Shawn's apartment because it was closer to the address than the other apartment.

"This is not where I was." John said when he saw the white building.

"Are you sure, babe?" Mark asked one arm wrapped around his shoulder.

"Yeah. It was smaller." He said and then jumped a bit when the door opened a bit.

"C'mon in, hurry." A neko said and they quickly got in. "Matt and Jeff are upstairs. They'll be with you in a minute." The neko said before he quickly left.

But they were absorbed at the sight before them: there were, at least, sixty kid nekos in front of them, running, playing, reading or watching TV.

"Well, this is certainly not the same place I was." John said aloud.

"The other place was too small." Matt said, coming down the stairs with his brother next to him. They looked really different from the day before: while the previous day both of them were wearing black loose cargo pants with black shirts, now they were wearing grey sweatpants and tight black tank tops. "Excuse our clothing, we didn't know when would you come and we needed to do something with comfy clothes." He said and smiled at them. "Would you like something to drink?" He asked.

"No thanks." They all declined and followed them to an empty area that was filled with sofas and armchairs and with a really big screen in one wall. "We'll be fine here." He sat down with his brother on one couch and motioned for them to sit somewhere too.

They watched, mesmerised, how Jeff took a glass and filled it with water and gave it to his brother, with his tail.

It was then that Randy realised that he didn't know what colour had their ears and tail: Matt's one were completely black and had brown eyes while Jeff had dark brown ears and tail and green eyes.

"What do you know about Paul? Is he okay?" Jeff asked, impatient.

"Well, as okay as you can be in jail. But he said he was fine, that nobody bothered him." Shawn told them. "By the way, I'm Shawn. Shawn Michaels. And he is Evan." His neko smiled at the older nekos. "They are Randy, Dave, Mark, Glenn and Phil." He presented, pointing at each one. "And you know John."

"So, he's doing all right?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. He was worried about you, though. Why didn't you go to visit him?" He asked.

"Nekos don't have permission to visit their masters at jail." Matt growled. "Stupid human laws." He said and Jeff kissed his cheek lovingly. "Anyway, you know you can't tell anybody what we are doing here, right?" His voice had a menacing tone.

"Yeah, don't worry. Your secret is safe with us." Glenn said and he was going to ask something when the door opened and two little nekos entered the room, stopping short.

"Oh. Sorry Matty." One of them said, giggling, closing the door.

"How many people do you have now?" John asked, looking at them.

"About hundred or so. Without the sixty-four kids." Jeff replied. "Some of them are fine already, but they decided that they wanted to stay in here and help us." He explained.

"Would you like to see the place?" Matt asked before he started pulling his hair in a ponytail.

And it was then that Phil noticed it: they weren't wearing a collar like him, John or Evan.

"You don't have collars." He said.

"Huh?" The rest looked at them and realised it was true.

"Yeah, Hunter didn't want us to have ones and we didn't want either." Jeff said, shrugging. "Besides, we are wilds, we can't bear the thought of having something that says _Property of_." He pointed out, shrugging and standing up. "Let's go."

They followed the brother through the enormous house: they had a room for the kids to play, each neko that decided to stay and help them had its own room too, then there were the kid-nekos bedrooms (one for boys and one for girls), the cinema saloon, the dinning room, a kitchen that every chef on the world would envy and two more rooms were no one besides them (and a couple of more nekos) were allowed to enter: the labour room and the new-arrived room.

"You have it all really well structured." Dave praised.

"Thank you. It took a really long time, but it's worth it." Matt said as he picked a girl who had been pulling from his sweats from the floor.

"Papa!" The girl said and swung her little arms around his neck.

"Hey darling. Say hi to them." He prompted her.

"Hi. Are you Papa's friends?" She asked.

"Yeah. I guess." Shawn said. "I'm Shawn, what's your name?" He asked.

"I'm Ruby and I four years old." She said proudly, making Jeff chuckle. "Dada!" She said and tried to reach for Jeff.

"Ruby, honey, why don't you go play with your brother?" Matt asked and put her in the floor.

"Ok Papa!" And she left.

"Whose daughter is she?" Mark asked, completely shocked.

"I gave her birth." Matt said. "But I don't know if Paul is the father or if it's Jeff. Not that we really mind." He shrugged and then pecked Jeff on the lips.

They chatted for a bit more, about the male pregnancy in nekos, none of them had never heard about it and somehow they ended up talking about the wild nekos and the domestic ones, and when Evan was about to ask about their eyes, another neko with short blond hair, blue eyes and golden ears and tail appeared.

"Cody is up." He only said and Jeff hurried to get up and ran to one room.

"Who is Cody?" Evan asked, gently.

"Cody? A neko we found about a week ago in an alley: we imagine that his master beat him to death and then abandoned him. We found him at the right time, we minute later and he would have died." He explained. "He has been unconscious since then. We always try to be there when they wake up." He explained. "I don't want to sound rude or anything but it's time for them to bath and unless you want to get soaked I would leave. But you can come back tomorrow if you want." Matt suggested.

"Yes!" John exclaimed and then looked at his master with pleading eyes. "Can we?"

"Sure, why not." He replied and John yelped, happy, hugging him.

"Thank you." The brunette smiled at him and purred when the oldest man kissed his forehead.

Matt smiled sweetly at the image, feeling his heart swelled with happiness for his Little Johnny, he and Jeff grew fondler to the brunette when they picked him up from the streets. And then two sharp mewling cries filled the space.

"Matty!" Two nekos ran to him and he kneeled in front of them. "He hit me!" One of them, with reddish ears, tail and hair, accused.

"No! He hit me!" The other one, who had white ears and tail, replied. And after a growl from both little mouth they started to hit each other.

"Enough!" Matt said firmly and both kids stopped right away. "That's not nice, fighting in front of our guests. You apologise to them and then go to the study room and write a composition about how badly you behaved. And you won't watch any film until you finish it, ok?"

"Yes Matty." They mumbled. "I'm sorry." They both said to the elder man, bowing their heads slightly and then left to the study room.

"You have an iron hand with them." Phil observed.

"Yeah. We have to with sixty of them; that would be chaos if we didn't. So are you all coming tomorrow?" He asked.

"I can't, I'm sorry." Glenn said. "I have to meet with a couple of people of my company." He said. "You can come if you want babe."

"Really?" His neko asked, moving his tail happily.

"Sure." The bald man kissed his cheek and Phil giggled.

"Well then. Call us when you are near." Matt said and gave Mark his cell phone number.

"Ok. See you tomorrow then."

Matt went with them and opened the door for them. "Hey, I'm glad that you are friends with Hunter." He said, smiling at them. "You are really nice people."

"You and your brother are also nice." Randy said.

When Matt closed the door, he turned around and started t gather the kids for their bath time.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Two hours after, all the sixty-four kid-nekos were bathed with the pyjamas on, and ready to have dinner. "Okay boys, get your trays and come over here to get your food!" Justin Gabriel announced and in less than one minute a perfect queue was formed. "So, today's menu is: mashed potato with bacon, fried fish, fruit salad and a glass of milk." There were some gagging noises at the mention of the potatoes and Matt shook his head and smiled at Justin.

Justin had been one of their first nekos to pick up. He came from South Africa, where he had been sold to Wade Barrett. They had found him living under a bridge, almost dehydrated and with obvious nutritional problems. And he didn't even hit twenty. To Matt and Jeff he was like another brother. And because he was really young compared to the others they let him be one of the nekos in charge of the kids. He had brown hair, tan skin, beautiful eyes and black ears and a fluffy, black tail.

"Justin, I need to go upstairs. I'll send Alex with you, will you be all right?" The brunette asked.

"Sure Matty." He smiled and Matt nodded.

He went upstairs after checking on his daughter and son. "Alex, I need you to go with Justin downstairs." He said when he found the boy.

"Of course." He said and nodded. Mike was one of the sweetest boys in the house. Short blond hair, blue eyes, striped ears and tail. Hunter brought him in about not long before he was sent to jail.

Paul. They missed him like crazy, not only because his strong presence made them feel safe, a feeling that they didn't have through all his childhood and teenage days, but because he would treat them as if they were porcelain dolls who would break at any time. And, besides, he was such a happy person; he would always bring happiness when he was in the house. Even the nekos missed him.

Matt sighed and pushed the door of the new-arrived nekos room slowly and moved next to his brother that was still with Cody, who moved away, afraid, when he saw the older Hardy.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt Cody." Jeff said softly. "He is my brother. He is the one who carried you here." He explained, taking Cody's hand in his.

"Your brother?" He whispered. "He has no tail. Nor ears." The frightened neko said.

"He has." Matt kneeled next to him so he could see his ears. "But they are black like his hair and are difficult to see." He told him. "You don't need to be afraid of him, he won't do anything bad to you."

"Will… will you really help me?" He asked, not looking to any of the brothers.

"Of course we will." Matt assured him and smiled at him softly. "As we did with all the others." He said.

Cody looked so fragile with his short silky black hair, pale skin and beautiful blue eyes. He still had a bruise in his neck, but the brothers knew that even if the physical wounds would heal in no time, the psychological damage would take months to heal.

"M-matt?" A soft voice pronounced and the brunette looked at the owner of the voice: a neko with a really long mane of blond hair, green-brownish eyes, pale skin and white and black striped ears and tail. Adam.

"Yes Adam?" He moved next to him and sat down on the mattress next to him. "What is it sweetie? A bad dream again?" He softly asked, brushing his golden hair away from his face.

"Yeah." He shuddered and the one with dark eyes let him cuddle in his chest and he hugged him with all the gentleness he had. "I-I dreamed that she… she… was here and took me back to her house again." He mumbled and Matt patted his back soothingly.

"She is not here Adam and she will never hurt you again, I promise." He pressed a fraternal kiss into his forehead, rocking gently with him. "I'll take care of you." Adam nodded and let Matt put him in laying position again. "Do you want to eat something?"

"Is there soup?" He mumbled.

"I'll ask Nicky." The wild replied. "Meanwhile, why don't you read a bit? I brought you new books." He said, pointing at the shelves in front of them.

"Thank you." Matthew shook his head and kissed his forehead.

As he left the room and gently closed the door, he sighed; Adam was one of the few who had been abused for a woman: she would hit him, tell him he was worthless and made him do ridicule things in front of her friends to have a few cruel laughs.

One day, Matt was going back from shopping groceries for him and Jeff when he saw Adam sitting in the edge of a bridge. He saw the bruises and knew what was going to happen. He caught him just in time and once he had him in his arms, he hugged him tightly, telling him that this wasn't the solution.

That was about seven months ago.

Matt was the only neko to whom Adam dared to talk, knowing that the older Hardy wouldn't make fun of him. He was so scared of saying something embarrassing that he didn't even talked to any of his room companions, but Matt didn't blame him, of course he didn't: he had dug into Adam's past and he found out that he had been living with his owner for seven years, during that time, the amount of damage done was too much to be healed with just a couple of months

He went to the kitchen where the 'chef', Nick, was doing some Sudoku puzzles. "Hey Nicky, do you have any soup left?" He asked.

"Uh? Yeah. Do you want me to heat it?" He asked, leaving his book aside.

"Yes please." He grabbed and apple and bite it. "How are you?" He questioned.

"I'm fine." He said as he put a pot to heat with the soup. "I never thought I could be happy again. You and Jeff gave me all of this. I'll never be able to thank you enough." He said and Matt kissed his forehead and scratched his right ear. He had bleach-blond hair and dirty blond ears and tale and blue eyes.

Nick was probably, the neko with hugest attitude from all of them when he arrived. While the other were afraid and always treat the brother right Nick would hiss and huff at them. They didn't really know anything about Nick's past because they didn't pick him from anywhere; he appeared on the doorframe of their house, unconscious and with a letter. At the beginning the cook thought that he had been kidnapped and tried to get around but he soon discovered that he could not win the 'fucking-cat-eyed-devils' as he had named him. After sometime the brother just acted like he wasn't there, growing tired of him and it wasn't until one night that the brother were having some alone time, looking a film that he dared to speak to them. Actually speak and not yell or hiss.

"Where does the food come from?" He asked and both brothers looked at him as he had received a brainwash.

"Excuse me?" Jeff said, pausing the film.

"Where does the food come from?" He repeated, softly.

"Uh, we buy it from a factory of pre-cooked food." The younger Hardy replied. "Why?"

"I… I thought that maybe I could cook the meals." He whispered and, the brothers were sure that a human would not have heard that.

"You know how to cook?" Matt asked and the blond nodded. "Where did you learn?"

"M-My master had a restaurant. I would help him to cook." He explained, fidgeting.

"Come here." Matt patted the couch and the blond sat down next to Jeff who moved closer to his lover. "Did your master treat you right?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he ever hit you? Raped you?" Jeff asked.

"Oh. No. Not my master. H-his brother." He said. "My master was in debt with his brother and instead of paying him back… he let him use me." He mumbled and Matt ran a hand through his blond hair but didn't say anything. "Can I stay here?" He asked.

"Of course." Jeff replied.

"B-but I meant for a really long time." He punctuated.

"Well, we are not planning on stopping helping people any time soon, so we'll need a cook for a really long time, right Matt?" The one with green eyes said and his brother nodded.

"Th-thank you." Nick mumbled and then abandoned the room.

"There you go." Matt smiled and took the soup bowl. "Is he ever going to be okay?" The blue-eyes neko asked Matt.

"I don't know, Nicky, I don't know. We can only wait and hope." He sighed and scratched one of the blond ears. "You can join them with the kids, if you want."

"No thank you. You know I don't get along too well with children." He refused and sat down again.

Matt went back to the room and sat next to Adam, who smiled shyly at him and accepted the bowl of soup.

"Thank you Matty." He whispered and left the book aside. Matt sat down next to him and let the blond to use his chest as a support. While the blond ate he scratched the soft ears, earning soft purrs in return.

"I'm going to check on the others, ok sweetheart?" He said and Adam nodded. The brunette kissed his head and then went to check on Shane. "Hey there Shane." He said, smiling at him.

"Hey Matt!" From all of them, Shane was the most cheerful and the one that had the fastest recuperation from all of them but, for security, Matt and Jeff convinced him to wait a bit longer before he stepped out of the room. "How ya doing?" He asked.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that?" Matt replied, smiling. "I'm fine. And you?"

"Ah'm great! My leg ain't hurting anymore." He replied, stretching and moving wildly his greyish tail. "When can I go out?" He questioned.

"In one week. I promise." Matt answered. "Do you know what are you going to do?"

"Yeah. I'll… I'll find a new master." He whispered and then smiled widely. "A good master."

"That's good." The brunette replied. When they brought Shane he had two broken ribs, a sprained wrist, one blue and swollen eye and a completely broken leg. They had to bring him to surgery. Thank god that Hunter was a doctor.

After an hour or so, Matt and Jeff left the room and went to say goodnight to the children and to have dinner with the other adult nekos. It wasn't long until everyone was in bed and Matt and Jeff were in their gigantic bed, Jeff petting his brother's head softly.

"What's the matter baby?" The one with purple hair asked gently.

Everyone thought that he as the emotional one and Matt the strong one and, yes, in front of the others Matt was strong but when they were alone, sometimes, he would let his feelings flow and Jeff would become the strong one, taking care of his brother.

"Adam…" He mumbled and Jeff almost sighed when the blonde's name came out of his brother's mouth. He didn't feel jealous. Of course not; he knew that his brother loved him more than anything, even more than Paul.

"He's going to be fine, doll-baby." He used his pet name. "You are taking so good care of him, he'll be fine, love. And we'll help him all the way through." He whispered, nibbling at his brother's ear. "He knows you are his friend and he'll understand that everyone in here is his friend and that he doesn't have to fear us."

"Do you really think so?" The older asked, looking at him and moving lightly his ears.

"I know so." He pecked his lips and let him cuddled more against him. "You are an amazing man Matty. Everyone knows so. And you always get what you want." He said and Matt chuckled.

"Yeah, I do." He smiled and Matt licked his neck playfully. "I was thinking… how about we go out tomorrow?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not? It's been a long time since we had 'us' moment." Jeff agreed and let his brother claim his lips in a deep kiss. "Are they coming tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I gave Mark my cell number so they can call us." Matt smiled and lay on his back and the green-eyed neko straddled him and kissed him eagerly.

It wasn't long until both of them had lost their shirts but Jeff stopped Matt from going any further.

"What's the matter, baby?" Matt asked, nuzzling his neck softly and playfully.

"I miss Paul." He mumbled and looked away. Matt smiled sympathetically at his baby brother.

"I know. I miss him too. But he'll be here with us in no time, you'll see."

"How do you know?" Jeff sniffled.

"I just know it. Have I ever lied to you?" Matt asked kindly, running his hands through the silky purple hair.

"Besides all the times you told me you weren't hungry so I could eat more? Or when you gave me your jacket told me that you weren't cold? Besides all those times?" He asked, crying and Matt laughed softly, hugging him tightly.

"Yes, besides al those times."

"Then no. You have never lied to me." He sobbed and hugged his brother tightly.

"Exactly. And I'm not going to start now, love." The brunette hugged him and lay down, letting his baby brother rest his head in his chest. "Good night baby-doll." He whispered.

"Good night doll-baby." He replied and closed his eyes when the door opened and they sat up straight, smiling at the two little figures standing under the doorframe, the girl holding his baby brother, Michael Gilbert. Matt got up and lifted both children in his arms going back to the bed. "Hey, what's the matter?"

"Can we sleep with you?" Ruby asked. He had one black ear and the other one it was golden and her tail was also black. On the other side, their son had the same ears and tail as his father, completely brown.

"Of course love." Jeff said, making room for them so they could sleep between him and their Papa.

"Thank you Dada." She kissed his cheek and then proceeded to do the same with Matt. "Thank you Papa."

"No problem sweet pie." Matt kissed their little foreheads and lay down next to Michael, who cuddled against him and threw one arm around them, stroking Jeff's hipbone. "I love you. All of you." He whispered.

"And we love you." Jeff replied in the same tone voice.

Next day, the Hardys were woken up by their children, when they jumped on them and bouncing.

"Hey there loves." Matt said as he started to tickle both of them at the same while Jeff turned around and continued to sleep. Matt smirked evilly and threw himself to Jeff, biting his ears playfully, earning a groan in reply. "Good morning Jeffy!" He singsonged and then kissed his cheek. "C'mon, get up Jeff. We need to wake everyone up." He prompted his brother and then took his children into his arms. "Time for bath, kids."

"But Papa!" Ruby whimpered, trying to get away with the bath. Matt chuckled; her cat side was really strong, hating the water as much as a cat would do.

"Do not 'But Papa' me, young lady!" He said and threw her over his shoulder. "Come here Michael." The boy griped his hair and laughed at sister.

After a few curses and some threats about not having breakfast Matt finished bathing the kids and took a quick shower himself: he didn't really blame them to fuss over a bath, Jeff and he hated to take long bathes, activity that Hunter loved.

"C'mon Jeff, move your gorgeous ass outta bed." He whispered, licking his spine from the small of his back to his nape.

"But I'm tired…" He moaned and Matt sighed before he turned him around and kissed his lips.

"I give you ten minutes. If in ten minutes you are not in the shower, I'll make you take a bath." He warned.

"Ok, big brother." He prompted himself in his elbows and kissed his cheek.

Sighing again Matt left the room carrying Michael in one arm and holding Ruby's hand with the other. They proceeded to wake up the sixty-four little monsters and once Matt had everyone clothed Justin appeared to take them to have breakfast. Meanwhile, the adult nekos were also ready to have breakfast.

Matt brought his children downstairs so they could also have breakfast. He was talking with Heath (a redheaded neko with red-brown ears and tail. He arrived about a year and half ago and he seemed to be bonding really well with Justin) when Jericho arrived with a letter in his hand.

"Hey Matt, I think this is for you and Jeff." He said and showed him a letter. Jericho was the neko that had been more time with them, even more than Justin. Blond spiky hair, blue eyes and a big mouth. But even though he had a lot of pride he would always try to help everyone he could.

"Let me see." Jericho gave him the letter and Matt's heart skipped a bit: he would recognise that handwriting anywhere. "I… Stay with them, Chris, please." He said before he ran to the room. "Jeff! Jeff!" His brother opened the bathroom door, looking at him.

"What? What's the matter Matty?" He sat down next to him in the bed and Matt showed him the letter. "OMG! Open it, open it!" He shook his brother madly and Matt opened the envelope and finding a two pages long letter from their lover, their master. "It's really from him!" He exclaimed.

They read it, head by head, hands and entwined and silly smiles on their faces. When they finished it they both sighed and Matt put it into his nightstand drawer. Jeff kissed his nape and hugged him from behind.

"How the hell did he send a letter from jail?" He muttered.

"I have no idea, but I'm not going to worry about that. C'mon baby doll, get dressed that we need to check on them." Jeff nodded happily and got dressed.

They arrived at the door of the newbies, as they called them lovingly, and pushed the door, as usual, the only ones that were up were Adam and Oscar, a Latino neko that looked like a kid even though he was in his thirties.

"Buenos dias!" Oscar said cheerfully.

"Good morning." The brothers replied. "How did you sleep today?" Jeff asked.

"Perfecto. I'm hungry, though." He said, shrugging.

"You are always hungry, Rey." Matt replied. They used to call him Rey Mysterio because he was the one that had the best riddles. "What about you Adds? Are you hungry?" He asked the blond, sitting next to him.

"A bit." He mumbled, not daring to raise his voice.

"Do you want to go down with me to the kitchen?" He asked softly.

"T-to the kitchen?" He repeated, looking at him with big eyes.

"Yeah. You said you liked to cook. You will love our kitchen, it has everything." He said and Adam looked down. "I'm going to wake up the others, ok? Then you tell me if you want to or not." He kissed his forehead and he started to wake the rest of the nekos and, as always, the most difficult was Shane. "Fuck it Shane! Wake up already!" He groaned and all he received in response was a smack across his face. "SHANE!" He yelled and started to shake him violently.

"W-what?" He asked, rubbing his eyes. "What the hell happened to you?" He asked and Matt hissed before he smacked him on the head.

"I swear to god one day of these I'm going to fucking kill you, Shane." Seeing that he was the one who left the five-fingers mark on the brunette's face he started to run across the big room, Matt in his heels. Bad for Shane, Matt was used to run and pray, so he didn't get to far before Matt tackled him onto the floor and growled at him.

These crazy Matt-Shane moments, as few as might be, always had something positive: it made everyone laugh, even Adam.

"Let go of me Matt!" Shane squealed, trying to get free from Matt's tight lock.

"No way! You. Smacked. Me. I'm going to make you pay for it." He growled but he was stopped by a hand in his hair that pulled him up. "Ouch! Let me go Jeff!" He said, trying to scratch his brother's hand.

"Then behave. And you too." He told Shane before he let go Matt's hair and then kissed his cheek lovingly. Matt growled and then flopped onto the floor, legs crossed and arms folded over his chest. "Aww, don't be like that big brother, you know I love you." Jeff tilted his head to the side and then pecked his lips, winning a soft smile in return. "You look better like that." He smiled and then pulled him into his feed. "And you," he said turning to Shane, who smiled at him with no guilt. "do not ever smack my brother!" He yelled at the neko that was still on the floor who nodded with cold sweat running down his neck: Matt might be crazy over-protective with Jeff, but Jeff wasn't any better.

"C'mon baby, it's okay, it doesn't hurt." Matt said, embracing him. He kissed his cheek and then glanced at Adam, who cocked his head to the side and smiled widely at him. He licked Jeff's neck and then made his way to the blond, who made room for him in his bed. "Well Addy, do you want to go to the kitchen?" He asked.

"W…will everyone see me?" He whispered, looking at his wrists and Matt caressed the white lines in them gently.

"No darling. Everyone is having breakfast now so no one will see ya. What do you say, huh?" He whispered, playing with one of the blond strands.

"O-ok." He whispered and Matt smiled, kissing his cheek soundly. He gripped Matt's arm and, for the first time since he got there, he put his feet on the ground with the intention of leaving the room. With small steps Matt guided him to the door, under the sight of everyone. Matt opened the door and let Adam be the first one to cross it, never freeing the brunette's arm.

Slowly they made their way to the kitchen. Adam knew the place was huge, he had time to imagine how it would be over the past months but he never thought it would look at that.

"How many floors does it have?" He asked.

"Four. On the first floor there is the dinning room, the cinema room, the kitchen and the study room. On the second there are all the dorms."

"All the dorms?" The blond asked confused: how many people were living in there, with him, besides his roommates?

"Yeah. There is your dorm, the babies dorm, the girls dorm, the boys dorm, the other nekos dorm and the dorms of everyone who decided to stay here and help." He told him. "On the third flour there is the library, the main bathroom to bath the kids and the playroom, although they always play downstairs." He explained, opening one door that led to a stairs.

"What's on the fourth floor?" He asked, curious.

"Mine, Jeff's and… Paul apartment. And of course the rooms for our kiddos." He said, smiling.

"What? You have kids?" Adam asked, startled.

"Two. I gave birth to Ruby, Jeff to Michael." He explained, smiling at him before he opened the door. "Here. This is our kitchen." He said and let Adam get inside.

"Wow… This is…" he trailed of and looked at the two tail poking from behind the open door of the fridge. "Matt, I think some one is stealing your food." He mumbled, getting behind him.

"William! Carl!" He yelled, going to the fridge and slamming the door shut, picking both kids from the neck-hems of their shirts and putting the kids in front of his faces.

"Hi Matty!" They said, smiling.

"Don't Hi Matty me! You know that you can't come inside the kitchen! Get out already!" He said as he put them down. "Go play with Justin or Heath or whomever you find first!"

"Ok!" They ran out of the kitchen, laughing.

"Come here Addy." Matt said, holding his hand for him to take. "Would you like to cook something for me?" He asked, tilting his head, narrowing his eyes and smiling widely.

"S-sure." He couldn't say no to that face. It was like saying no to an angel. His angel. His Guardian angel. "What do you want?"

"Whatever you make is going to be fine." He replied, smiling in the inside and patting himself for such a good smile.

Matt watched how Adam started to open every drawer, every cabinet and got out the things he needed along with all the ingredients. He cocked his head to the side when he saw how Adam used the damn knife: he and Jeff never cooked since he grew up in the wild and Paul was the one who cooked for them, not liking to see his babies eating raw meat. He could tell, by the look on Adam's face, that the blond was happy to be down there, surrounded by knives, pans, pots and the hotplates.

Matthew smiled, knowing that he had made the right decision.

Meanwhile, Jeff was next to Cody, who wasn't as scared as yesterday but still looked around as if his master would appear out of nowhere.

"He is not going to hurt you anymore." Jeff said, patting his head. "We'll take care of you, don't worry. Everyone here is going to take care of you and help you." The one with purple hair said.

"Why do you this? You'll be in trouble if they catch you." He mumbled.

"We are already in trouble." Jeff whispered and Cody frowned, not comprehending. "Our… master, lover… whatever you like to him, is in jail because we got caught."

"And why are you here? Why hadn't them resold you?" He asked and Jeff noticed that he had everyone's attention.

"Because… because he has no papers that say that he bought us. Because he didn't. Look at me, look at my eyes." The raven neko did and then gasped.

"Your eyes are…"

"Yeah. Matty and I have cat eyes. The human stupid laws do not apply to us. Or at least not all of them, you know? They can't resell us because we are not inside any list or program." He smiled and sighed. "That's why they put Hunter in jail and left us."

"But… why are you doing this?" He mumbled.

"Because we know how it feels to be abused." He only said. "And Hunter… he has a big heart, you know? There." He pulled a photograph from his wallet and showed it to him. It was a photograph of him, Matt, Paul and their babies.

"You look so happy." Cody whispered.

"Because we were. And we'll be when he comes back." He said, grinning and then put the photograph back into his wallet. "I'm going to see what the hell are doing Matty and Adam. And to get someone to bring you your breakfast!" He said before he closed the door, then he leaned against it, stared at the photograph and sighed. "Paul… Get here soon, please. We miss you so much."


	3. Chapter 3

"Hey Matty!" A kid with red and white years opened the door and blinked at the sight of Adam.

"What is it, Sarah?" He quietly asked, blocking her vision of Adam with his body.

"Your cell is ringing." She said, giving it to him before living.

"Hello?" He said and then sat down.

"Doll baby?" His heart skipped a bit, that was for sure.

"P-Paul? Is it you?" He mumbled, voice trembling, his hand going at hundreds of kilometres per hour: how did he know his new phone number? Why was he calling? Was he going to be executed? Bus most importantly, how the hell did he have a cell phone?

"Yes doll baby. How are you?"

"I… We are fine. Really. Don't you worry." He replied. "What about you? Are you okay? Do they treat you right?"

"Yes baby, I'm not a terrorist or anything, I have a cell of my own with TV, the guards stop and talk with me… It's okay, but it's not home." He replied.

"It's not home with you either." He whispered in reply. "Oh, by the way, we met your friends."

"My friends? Who?" He sounded a bit surprised.

"Err… Shawn, Mark, Glenn, Dave, Randy and their nekos." He listed.

"Those two morons have nekos already? It was about time!" The blond exclaimed.

"Who? Dave and Randy? No, they don't. Or at least they didn't bring them." He replied.

"That's sounds more like them. Hey, is Jeff around?"

"I'll send someone to get him." He opened the door and yelled 'Can someone get my brother, please?' and then went back to his older lover. "Why didn't you tell us that Little Johnny was Mark's neko?"

"Little Johnny is Mark's neko?" He replied.

"You didn't know?" The brunette asked.

"I did know that he had a neko called John, but I didn't know it was Little Johnny." He said, shrugging.

"Hey Matty!" Jeff said, opening the door. "What did ya want?"

"There." He tossed him the cell phone and watched how a big smile spread across his baby brother's face.

"M-matt." He turned to the blond and smiled at him.

"Yes Addy?" He said.

"Breakfast is ready." The blond put in front of him a rear steak with vegetable chips.

"That looks utterly delicious, Addy." He exclaimed, his mouth drooling at the smell.

"I'm glad." He glanced at Jeff and then back at Matt.

"Come here Adam. We gotta talk." He said, seriously and Adam sat in front of him. Well, he sat on the chair instead of sitting _on_ the table as Matt did. _Geez, he's a cat by all means_, he thought. "Jeff is not going to hurt you. Nor laugh at you." He said, moving his tail from side to side, wide grin in his face. "He cares for you. Just as much you do, but you gotta open up."

"B-but…" He mumbled.

"I'm not asking to be best friends with everyone, but I would really love to see you talking with Shane, Oscar or anyone. It makes me sad."

"Huh?" He looked at the brunette, who licked his fangs.

"It makes me sad that I'm the only one who can hear your voice." Matt said and caught the cell when his brother threw it to him. "He didn't want to talk with the kids?" He asked, startled.

"He said it would be harder for them." He sat down on a chair next to Adam, who shifted and looked away.

Jeff didn't say anything he just watched his brother eating happily and he snatched a chip from him, he chewed it slowly and smiled at the older Hardy when Matt looked at him, hissing. A hiss that said: _Mine._

After some minutes Jeff was talking with Mark on Matt's phone as the brunette led Adam back to his room. Once he was in his bed again he snuggled on the covers. "Thank you Matty." He smiled and, for the first time, the first real time, Matt saw his authentic.

"You're welcome." He replied. "By the way, the steak was amazing." The blond nodded and Matt left the room.

It wasn't long until the humans and their nekos arrived. John knocked on the door and waited eagerly. "Justin?" He squealed and jumped on the neko that opened the door.

"Johnny?" The other asked, hugging him. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see Matty and Jeffy! We came yesterday!" He exclaimed, getting off the boy. "What about you? Got yourself a new master? Is he here?" The older neko asked.

"Nope. I'm working here, helping Matt and Jeff. I'm in charge of the kids." He told to him, smiling. "Oh, hey! I'm Justin Gabriel." He presented himself to the two other nekos.

"I'm Phil." The tattooed neko presented.

"And I'm Evan." The other one said.

The South-African looked at the four men standing in front of him and smiled. "Hi."

"H-hi." Mark replied, awkwardly: he wasn't very used to receive such a normal treatment from a neko. We are Dave, Randy, Shawn and I'm Mark." He said.

"Nice to meet you." He said and then he felt someone smack the back of his head.

"Close the damn door, Justin!" Jericho growled at him, even if he was smiling. "I've told you that you can leave the door open! Remember what happened the last time!" He exclaimed. "What are you looking?" He snapped at the humans.

"N-nothing." Dave said, hands up in surrender: the brother's looked fierce with their cat eyes, but the blond also imposed respect, even if he had beautiful blue eyes.

"Jericho?" Phil said, looking at him, blinking.

"Who the…? Punk?" He asked, surprise painting his voice.

"Yeah!" The raven-haired man ran onto the blond and hugged him. "Where have you been?"

"Oh… Well…" He looked at the humans. "Which is your master?"

"Huh? None of them, he hasn't come today. Why?"

"Come with me." He dragged the younger neko with him to his room.

"So? Where the hell have you been?" Phil asked, sitting on a chair.

"Here. I was like the fifth or the sixth neko they picked up. I've stayed with them since then." Chris said. "Do you remember the guy who bought me?"

"Yeah. Did he hit you?"

"Nope. He bought me because of a bet. Once after two weeks he kicked me out of his house and I started living on the streets. After three or four months I arrived here and a couple of months later they picked me up and brought me to the old house. They always give you two options: to go back to the program and get sold again or to stay with them and help." He told him. "I decided that I wanted to stay and help."

"Who would ever imagine that the grumpy, selfish Christopher Jericho would ever say that?" Phil exclaimed, laughing.

"Guess that I changed. What about you? How did you get from Chicago to New York City?" He asked, offering him some water.

"Thanks. Well, you know, humans doesn't really like tattooed nekos, so it was difficult for me to get sold, so I started to travel form store to store until I got to NYC, it wasn't even a month since I was there when my master bought me." He said, smiling.

"Got a photograph?" He asked.

"Yeah." He opened his ID card and pulled put a photo where he was with Mark, Glenn and John. "He doesn't like photographs, so it's the only one I have."

"Well, he looks scary." He pointed out and Phil nodded, laughing.

"He does. Which is a god thing: he scares everyone else." He explained and smiled. "What do you do in here, by the way? That Justin boy said he was in charge of the kids."

"I'm the one in charge of the older nekos. I help them to take their final decision."

"So you are a fat-cat in here, huh?" Punk asked.

"You could say that. Everything goes through the brothers, though. I can take small decisions but only if they involve the adult nekos: everything related to the kids is decided by Justin, the meals and stuff by Nicky, out cook and the things related the new-arrived nekos those are only taken by Matt and Jeff. And Hunter when he was here, of course." He explained.

"You definitely have it well organised." The dark-haired man praised.

"Yeah. A lot of years, a lot of time, we understand each other easily…" He sighed: he wouldn't trade this place, his friends for the world.

"Hey, can I ask you something about them?"

"You can ask. Another thing is if I know the answer." He sighed. "What is it?" The blond asked.

"Why do they have cat eyes? Where did they grow up?" He asked.

"We don't know. They have never told us. We know it was somewhere in the Carolinas, but that because of their accent: we don't know what happened to their parents, if they were abandoned kids or what. We don't even know how they met with Hunter whatsoever."

"Didn't he buy them?" Phil asked, surprised.

"No. We do know that. They are free for two reasons: the first is that there are no papers that say that they belong to Hunter, nothing, so we suspect that they met somewhere and Hunter took them with him."

"And the other reason?"

"Humans laws for domestic nekos like us do not apply to them. We don't know why, though. And they never told us." He shrugged. "Not that we really want to know, either." He shrugged and Phil nodded.

Meanwhile, the four humans where with the brother while Evan and John were somewhere outside in the backyard with Justin.

"So, today you have received a letter from Hunter and then he called you?" Randy asked.

"Yeah. It's kind of weird. I mean, how the hell did he send a damn letter? Or gotten a cell phone and my new cell number?" Matt said, shaking his head and suddenly realised that Mark was eyeing the blond male. "What?"

"Where were you last night, Shawn?" The red-haired man asked.

"Huh? At home." He replied.

"Then why the hell did Evan call us, almost crying, asking us if we knew where were you?" Mark growled, narrowing his eyes.

"Ok, ok. I went to see Hunter again! He looked so worried for you that I thought I had to go and tell him you were okay." He grumbled and then sighed.

"And you gave him my cell number, right?" Matt asked throwing an arm around Jeff's shoulders.

"Yeah. He asked me if I had it so I gave it to him."

"What about our new address?" Jeff questioned.

"Yeah. That too. I was the one who left the letter in your mailbox." He sighed. "Look Hunter has been my best friend for years and I…" He stopped when the two nekos jumped on him and hugged him tightly. "Huh?"

"Thank you!" They exclaimed.

"You're welcome. I guess." He said and smiled at them.

"What about the cell? Did you give him one?" Randy asked.

"Huh? No, I didn't. I thought he called you form the jail's phone. He might have got it inside." He shrugged.

"Why don't you stay for lunch?" Matt suggested out of the blue.

"Yeah, why not?" Dave said. "We don't have anything at home anyway." He pointed out.

"Ok then. We are staying." Mark said.

"I'll go tell Nick." Matt said as he stood up and left the room with Dave and Shawn while Randy went to the bathroom, leaving the Mark and Jeff alone.

"Who is Nick?" Mark asked.

"Our cook." Jeff replied. "Where did you find Johnny?" He questioned Mark.

"I bought him. In Manhattan." He replied. "I wanted to thank you." Mark said. "You and your brother."

"What for?" He tilted his head to the side, his ears moving slowly.

"For saving him. I'll never be able to express how much gratitude I feel for you." He smiled. "There's something though…"

Jeff smiled sadly, knowing what the older man meant. "He has never let you see his back, has he?" He whispered.

"How do you know?"

"I don't think I'm the one who should tell you, but I don't think he'll ever tell you by his own." He whispered. "John… John has a scar that crosses his whole back. From left shoulder to right hip. I remember that a few days before he left, he said that he would never let his master to see it."

"Why?"

"He's old master did it to him with a whip and he is convinced that if you see it you are going to reject him and abandon him." He sighed and looked at his claws. "You won't, right?" He growled, looking menacing at the taller man, not caring about the difference between their height and weight.

"Of course not! I love John." He exclaimed, angry.

"Good. Otherwise you would end up at the hospital." He smiled sweetly, but Mark saw that he was _not_ kidding by the look in his cat eyes. "Katherine!" He exclaimed before the door opened and a neko girl peeked her head inside. "What have I told you about listening alien conversations?" He said.

"That it's not nice…" She mumbled. "Alberto is at the door." She said and then left.

"Who is Alberto?" Mark asked.

"He is the man that found one of the nekos and brought him to us." He explained, getting up from the floor where he had been sitting.

"How did he know you were helping nekos?" He asked.

"He didn't. But we were the only one near enough to help him. Oscar was bleeding profusely and he just knocked on the first door he found. And it happened to be us." Jeff explained. "He's been coming form time to time to ask us how he was, but we he has never seen him since that day."

"How come?"

"We didn't allow him. We usually wait a bit until we let them see a human again. None of them have pleasant memories about humans, you know?" He said. "Hey Alberto!" He waved at the man from the stairs and the ma smiled at him. "Oh. Mark, Alberto. Alberto, Mark." He made a quick presentation. "I'm going to get my brother."

He left them alone and Randy joined them in a matter of seconds. It wasn't long until Matt was with them, Shawn and Dave with the nekos outside.

"Hey Alberto." He greeted, stretching hands with the Latino man. "Uhh… Guys would mind to leave us alone for a couple of minutes?"

"Sure not." Mark said as he dragged Randy outside to join the rest.

"How's he?" Alberto asked.

"He's recovering quite fast." Jeff said. "I guess in a week or two he could start to go out and join the rest."

"That's great." The Latino said, sighing in relief.

"No offense, but, why so interested in him?" Matt asked quirking an eyebrow.

"I was the one who found him, I feel like he is my responsibility. And… I would like to buy him once he is out of here." He said.

"If." Jeff growled.

"Excuse me?"

"_If_ he gets out of here. Some of them decide to stay in here with us and help." He said, shrugging.

"Oh. Right." He looked a bit down and Matt shook his head.

"Don't worry. We'll let you see him when he is out of the newbies room, then you'll be able to talk to him." The older Hardy said. "We'll let you know that you have come." He smiled sweetly, but for humans, their smile, as sweet as it would be, to humans it would always look threatening because of their fangs.

"He knows about me?"

"Uh-huh. We never lie to our residents. We told him that a human brought him to us." Matt said as he picked Michael up and kissed his nose. "What's up darling?" He asked sweetly and the boy laughed before he reached for his Dada, who took him in his arms and kissed his tummy playfully.

"Hey there Michael." He said and hugged him. "Do you want us to call you to come when he comes out of the room?"

"Of course. Thank you." He s"aid and caressed the child's cheek, and Michael tried to bite him playfully.

"Hey Michael! Don't bite Uncle Alberto!" Jeff said, shaking him gently and laughing.

"Nah, don't worry. I'll bring something for him and Ruby next week." The human said. "I gotta go. I've a meeting." He looked at them, not sure about following. "Could you give him that?" He handed them a wrapped-packet that seemed to be a book and Michael took it, but Jeff took it away from him.

"What's that?" Matt asked, an arm around the purple-haired man waist.

"A book. He had it with him when I found him." He explained.

"We'll give it to him, don't worry." Matt said, taking the child from Jeff's arm. "You have our cell phone numbers, right?"

"Right." He nodded. "Well, see you next week." He caressed the baby on the head and then closed the door.

"I'll go give it to him." Jeff said before he kissed him on the lips and the forehead of his son. As Matt went outside with their new friends, Jeff made his way upstairs and opened the door. "Hey Oscar. Got something for ya." He said.

"Huh? From who?" He asked, sitting straight.

"Alberto." The wild neko replied and handed it to him.

"Really?" The excitement in his voice was easy to perceive and Jeff chuckled.

"Yeah. He said you had it the day he found you." He told him. "I'll see you later." He mumbled and just when he was about to cross the doorframe, a voice called him with a soft 'Jeff', and he made his way next to Cody.

"Yes Cody?" He whispered, caressing the soft black hair.

"Could I have a book?" He asked.

"Of course. There are some in that room over there, but if you want to you can ask Adam." He suggested.

"Who is Adam?"

"The blond next to the window." He whispered. "You don't have to ask me for permission, just go and take one." He smiled at him and Cody smiled back. "Today afternoon we are going to check you, ok?"

"Check me? What for?" He sounded slightly scared.

"We need to know if you have any infection or virus. It's routine."

"What if I do? Will you kick me out?" He whispered.

"Of course not, Cody. We have never kicked anyone out and we are not going to start now. If you do, we'll give you the right treatment." He scratched the younger neko's ear. "We are going to take care of you, Cody."

"Thank you." He said in a low voice.

"No worries." He stood up and went back to the door and then to the backyard and sat behind his brother, who leaned against him. "What are you talking about?" He asked, wrapping his arms around Matt's waist.

"I was telling them about why we decided to move here." He replied and put his hands over his little brother's.

"Ok." He said as he put his chin on the brunette's head, between his ears.

Around five years ago, not long after John had gone to the store to be re-sold, they found out that someone had been watching their movement, so they moved to their new house, outside the city but still near enough to be able to help the nekos on the streets. And then, about two years after they had moved there Hunter got arrested.

"Do you need any help?" Dave asked. "Financial help." He cleared.

"Oh. Oh! No, Jesus! But thanks for offering." Jeff said, giggling and waving his hand.

"How do you get the money? Hunter is not working and, okay, he gained a lot of money when he was, but I don't think he won enough to pay this house and maintain what? A hundred nekos?"

"Hundred nekos, ten newbies and sixty-four nekos. Plus Jeff, our kids and I." Matt corrected. "But I get your point." He sighed and rubbed his temples. "Look, we can't tell you about that yet. But when Hunter is back I promise we'll tell you everything." He said solemnly.

"Is something illegal?" John asked, looing up at them.

"You don't know about it?" Mark asked, surprised.

"Only the ones that have been with us for a really long time know about it. That would be Justin, Chris and Jay." The older Hardy explained. "I wouldn't say it's illegal, but it's not legal either. Just halfway between them, you know?" He said and the other seven nodded, not really convinced with that explanation. "But don't worry, we can't go to jail and neither can Hunter. At least not for that."

They kept talking about more things, getting to know each other better but what the human didn't know, not even imagined, was that the wild nekos were evaluating, testing them.

Bad thing that Glenn wasn't there.


	4. Chapter 4

"Lunch is ready!" Justin yelled and all the kids went running to the kitchen, took a tray and lined up.

"Now that's organisation." Mark said, impressed. "I'm sure that my mum would have loved to have you two to raise my brothers and I." He said and everyone laughed.

"Hey Justin!" The young neko looked at Matt. "When everyone is at place come and join us!"

"As you say boss!" He replied grinning.

"Where is he from? He has a strange accent." Randy said.

"Oh. He's from South Africa." Matt said and turned around to talk with one of the nekos. "Have you seen Jay?" He asked him and the neko shook his head. "Where the hell is Reso?" He asked his brother.

"I have no idea." He shrugged and sat down next to his brother. "You know he does disappear that from time to time."

"I know. I just worry." He sighed. "Anyway, I hope you like curry chicken." Matt said as he smiled at the neko that brought him his food. "Thank you."

"No problem." The neko said and then proceeded to serve the rest.

"Why don't you ask Chris where Jay is? The are really close." Jeff suggested.

"Yeah. May be I will." He replied and kissed his cheek.

Justin joined then and they ate chatting some more until the door opened. A neko with short blond hair, blue eyes, pale skin, blond-reddish ears and tail entered with sleepy face and looked for the brothers, smiling when he found them.

"Reso! Where the hell were you?" Matt said, patting his back and hugging him.

"I went back to Canada to check on my mum." He replied, waving at Chris who waved back at him.

"Okay, yeah. And the truth?" Jeff said and the just arrived neko growled.

"I was visiting someone." He replied but didn't give any other detail.

"All right." Matt nodded and kissed his cheek. "I'll see you later."

"Ok. By the way, I brought something for ya." He said and gave him a paper with two names and two addresses.

"Thanks." He said and stuffed it in his back pocket under the sight of everyone.

"What's that?" Shawn asked, curious.

"Nothing." Matt mumbled as he sat down on his chair.

Mark narrowed his eyes but didn't ask anything, he just said. "Well, obviously it _is_ something."

"Obviously. But it is something that you have no need to know about." He said and quickly ate his food. "I need to get out for a while." He said and kissed his baby brother deeply, caressing his cheeks sweetly, and then he moved to kiss his children and whispered 'I love you' at them. And then disappeared outside of their house.

"What was that?" John asked Jeff, he had always seen the brother share everything.

"I don't know." Jeff said sadly. "Since I have memory his being doing this. Someone he has known for a really long time comes and gives him a piece of paper and he disappears in a matter of minutes. After three or four hours he comes back again and acts like nothing happened."

"What about Jay?" John asked. He knew the blond from the days he had been with them, but they were never close.

"He won't tell me anything." He growled, playing with his food. "I don't know if he is going to buy something or to check on someone."

"What about Hunter? Does he know?" Randy asked. "This is really good, by the way."

"You can tell that to out cook later." The purple-haired man said. "And no, Paul doesn't know about that either. He has threatened Jay, begged Matty to tell him but they… they just won't say anything. Anything at all." John moved and hugged the wild neko, trying to comfort him.

None of them saw the sad look Jay gave Jeff when they abandoned the canteen and went to Matt and Jeff's study.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the other side of the city, Matt was in front of a bar. The hood of his hoodie covered his face and the only thing completely visible were his eyes. He looked the address again and then stepped inside, ignoring the sign that said 'No nekos or animals allowed inside' and the four nekos that were chatting and waiting for their masters that tried to stop him, but when they saw his eyes they flinched and took two steps back.

He opened the door and scanned the local: the light wasn't too bright, wood tables and chairs; pool tables… just a common pub.

He made his way to the bar when a hand grabbed his shoulder, turning him around and pulled down his hood, revealing his face in the penumbra. "I know that you nekos ain't too smart, but you can read, don't ya?" A white bald man growled at him and Matt hissed, showing his fangs. "Feisty. I like it."

"If I were you I wouldn't touch him too much." Another male, black, sitting at a table, said.

"Why not? He is cute, well build up, and seems to have a lot of energy. I bet he is going to be awesome in bed."

"He has a master." The black man at the table said.

"A master? He has no collar or anything that says so." The white pointed out and he pulled Matt's hair. "Do you have a master?" He asked, and before Matt could even spit at his face, another male answered, he had short white hair.

"He is Hunter's neko."

"Hunter? That stupid big-nosed doctor that's in jail?" Matt eyes flickered with hate punched him on the gut and scratched the bare arms with his claws and then huffed at him. "You are so going to pay for that! I'm going to bring you to the tribunals!" The bartender turned the lights brighter and everyone sighed when they saw his eyes, and the man released him.

"You humans are so pathetic." He chuckled and sat down on the bar. He loved to see how people reacted when they saw his and Jeff's eyes. "Scotch." He said and the barman quickly served it to him. "You want to bring me to tribunals? All right. But before you are going to need to know my name, my surname, to proof that I'm Hunter's neko and a bunch of other things that you'll never find. And I tell you why you won't find them. Because I'm not any program of yours, therefore, I do not exist." He smiled and sipped his drink. "Good stuff." He said to the barman who smiled, nervous. "Now, I'm looking for someone and you are going to help me." He said to the man.

"Why would I?" The guy asked, feeling brave again.

"Because if you don't I'm going to hunt you, find out your weak points and finally I'll make you go mad enough to end up in a mental institution." He threatened.

"And how do you plan on doing that?" The black male asked.

"Don't you know anything? I'm a wild cat, because we do exist, we are so few, but it's okay. We can hunt, we have every single sense more developed than any other neko you have ever known, we can stalk you and you'll never know we are unless we want you to. Now, where can I find Ted DiBiase, Jr.?" He asked, his eyes darting across the room, waiting for an answer.

"He's in the back, M." The man with white hair said, pointing outside, after a while, chuckling when the other looked at him as if he was crazy.

"Thanks man." He said happily, finishing his Scotch whiskey with one swig and then went at the back of the local. As he closed the door he heard some shouts, some were saying 'Do you know him?', others said 'Why did you tell him?' He put his hoodie back over his head. "Are you Ted DiBiase Jr.?" He asked when he saw a white man outside.

"Yes. Who is looking for me?" He asked, his eyes scanning the neko.

"A friend of Cody Rhodes." He said and jumped over the man, who furrowed. "Listen to me, you son of a bitch, stay away from him, do not look for him. If I ever know that you have tried to find him, I'll kill you personally. What you did to him has no name, beating him to death and then leaving him on the alley. You are probably one of the cruellest men I ever faced." The man didn't say anything; he got completely frozen when he saw those two brown eyes with a black slit filled with hate and anger. He had never seen anything more horrifying than this.

"I didn't do anything to him." He squealed, trying to get away.

"Oh. So now beating and abandoning someone isn't doing anything? You and I might live in different planets or dimensions. Anyway, he is not going back to you and you'll never be able to have another neko in your life, I'll make sure of that." He smiled evilly and opened his shirt and then scratched the firm chest with his nails, from the collarbone to his hip. "Just making sure you'll never forget this day." He said and got up, took out a cigarette, light it up and smoked it, slowly, watching the man writhing and gasping for air, watching the blood coming out of his body. When he finished the smoke, he made his way inside leaving him lying in there in his own blood. "Someone should go and help him." He said and when everyone saw the blood in his claws, they ran to the back area. Everyone except the man with the white hair.

"Did you kill him?"

"No. But he'll never try to abuse a neko anymore. Or a human, for the matter." He replied. "If he does, I'll finish the job, don't worry. I just wanted him to feel what Codes felt."

"Well done. I'll ingress the money in your account tonight." The man said and Matt nodded. "Please, sit down. I'm still impressed that after so many years you still haven't told anyone what you do. I would have gone mad by now."

"You see, Nash, for the people you love, you can do anything, and if this means I have to face death, pain and blood every time in a while, I'll do it without thinking twice." The brunette said.

"But, you've been doing this your whole life, since you were twelve, don't you think that, at least your brother, needs an explanation?"

"Yes, I do. But there is no need to worry him with little things. He has enough with the nekos at home. And he definitely doesn't need to know that his big brother, the person that has taken care basically all of his life and probably the person he loves the most, is a killer." He said. "Gimme the keys, I'm going to take a shower. Last thing I need is my brother asking why I smell like blood."

Nash threw him a single blue key. "I'll see you later." He said and the brunette abandoned the local.

"I'm back!" Matt yelled when he crossed the door and Jeff smiled at him, taking his hand in his. "Are they gone already?"

"Yes baby. You have been out for almost three hours." He said. "

"Really, that long? Man, I thought I had been out for only and hour or so." He mumbled and Jeff giggled and laced his arms around the elder's neck.

"Why don't you go change your clothes and we go to have our night outside from here, hm?" He prompted.

"Of course love." He smiled and made his way upstairs.

Twenty minutes later he was already dressed with black trousers and a pale purple button shirt, his hair tied up in a ponytail. Jeff was wearing also black trousers but he had a white shirt with small blue vertical lines, his hair was let loose and was framing his face.

"You look lovely." Matt whispered against his lips when he saw him.

"And you look totally awesome." The younger replied, pressing their noses together.

They abandoned their house after telling Jay, Alex, Justin and Chris, and went to the restaurant Hunter would usually take them when he wanted to spent time with his dolls, as he used to call them.

* * *

"Did you have fun?" Glenn asked as he rubbed his neko's left ear.

"Uh-huh. I found a neko that I met back in Chicago. He has been with Matt and Jeff since… like the beginning. I was so happy I got to see him again." He mumbled and hid his face on the strong chest. "Something weird happened, though." He said.

"What happened?" The bald man asked.

"This neko, Reso, I think Matt called him, gave him a piece of paper and in less than ten minutes Matt disappeared. We didn't see him again before we left."

"So, why is this weird?" Glenn inquired, arching an eyebrow.

"Because he didn't tell us, not even Jeff where he was going. He just said that it was something that we didn't need to know. And when we asked Jeff what was going on he said that not him nor Hunter knew what Matt did went he ran out like that." He whispered. "There was something weird in his eyes. Like… desire. But it was dark."

"He has dark eyes, Philly."

The neko rolled his eyes. "You know what I mean." He sighed and kissed his forehead.

"Yeah, I do. But if he hasn't told his own brother, obviously, he is not going to tell us." He whispered. "Let's sleep, I'm crushed." He wrapped an arm around the tattooed male and let him snuggle into his chest. "Good might Philly."

"Good night Glenn." He whispered before he yawned softly, quickly drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"C'mon Johnny, what's the matter?" Mark asked desperately. Since the moment they had arrived his neko had been acting strangely, avoiding his eyes or his presence, for the matter.

"Now that you know it, you are going to kick me out, right?" He replied, not looking at his master.

"What do I know?" He asked softly. "And why would I kick you out?" The neko shook his head wildly, refusing to talk at all. "C'mon babe, talk to me." He pleaded: he hated to see his beautiful companion like this; it broke his heart.

"Jeff told you about my scar." He mumbled, hating himself for being so weak before his master.

"Yeah. So what? It's not like I… Wait a second, did you seriously think that I would kick you out because of that?" The fact that he got no answer have him an idea. "Oh, Johnny, I don't care if you have one scar or thousands of them, I love either way." He bumped his forehead together and kissed his forehead.

"Really?"

"Of course. How could I not? You are sweet, lovely, truthful… I don't give a damn about it, and you shouldn't either. You should have told me from the very first moment so I could have killed him." He growled and John hugged him tightly. "Let me see it." He said and the younger one knew it wasn't a suggestion or a question; it was an order.

Slowly he started to open his pyjama shirt and then let it slide through his arms, revealing the scar that crossed his back. Ever so softly, Mark caressed it with his fingertips, slowly to not scare him away or anything, he just brushed it and then traced it again with his lips.

"It's not that bad, you know?" He whispered. "You can barely see it. Don't give it so much importance if the others don't, okay?" He felt how the brunette nodded. "All right, come here." He lay on the bed and opened his arms for the neko to rest his head on his chest. "Are you mad at Jeff?"

"Yeah. A bit." He replied in a soft whisper.

"Don't be, he meant no harm. He thought he was doing you a favour by telling me and spare you a painful moment." Mark said and kissed his forehead.

"I know but…"

"He wouldn't have ever told me if he thought that I'd abandon you, John. He can smell emotions and shit like that, can't he?"

"Yeah. So what?"

"He wouldn't have told if he didn't smell that I was really concerned about you and that I love you, don't you think?"

"Yeah, may be you are right." He bit his lip and then looked at his master right in the eyes. "Do you really love me?"

"Of course. You… you stabilised me, you know? Before I met… I went out every night trying to have some fun. When I saw you, in that store, doing yoga or whatever it was, I knew you were the right one, the one I had been looking for since always. I didn't care when they told me that had belonged to someone else. What I cared about was that I needed you in my life." Mark whispered against his lips, the brunette shuddered at the feeling that this caused him. "May I kiss you?"

"You've never asked me before." He pointed out.

"I know. I never kissed you on the lips before, though." The neko blushed furiously and leaned in to kiss his master, lips trembling.

Mark smiled and kissed him deeper, nibbling at his lower lip. Slowly John parted his lips and let the redheaded man slip his tongue inside his mouth. The brunette pressed himself harder against the older male. His tail was moving form side to side, showing how happy he was.

"You. Are. Lovely." Mark said and the younger laughed softly before he snuggled closer and closed his eyes.

"I'm really happy to have you as my master." He whispered right before he fell sleep.

"And I'm really to have you as my neko." The human said before he closed his eyes.

* * *

In the kitchen, Randy was talking with someone one the phone.

"What do you mean that the Cat Killer has struck again?" He asked.

"**The man said it was a neko. He couldn't see his face. He said it was a brunette with cat-like eyes. Nothing else. It's the same the other victims said." **His subordinate told him. He was a member of the police, a detective.

"And he had the five-line mark on his chest?" He questioned.

"**Yeah. Just like the other. We also found something else when we searched him on the data-base."**

"**We found that he had a neko. Just like the other. The nekos name was Cody. We interrogated some of his neighbours and they all said that he hit his neko and that it had disappeared about a week ago."** The other man told him. _Cody? Wasn't that the name of that neko the Hardys said they found in an alley? _**"Sir?"**

"Yes?"

"**There is… something weird with the witnesses at the bar."**

"What's that?"

"**They all give different versions. One says that he had no master, others said he did, one says that he cat eyes, another one says he didn't."**

"Witnesses? It's the first time we found witnesses." He objected.

"**We know. That's the strange part. But they are useless."** The male at the other side of the connexion sighed.

"Keep digging. We'll go to the crime scene tomorrow morning." He said.

"**All right. Do you want me to take a forensic team?"**

"No need for. We won't find anything useful for them."

**"As you say."**

The conversation ended up there. Randy stared at his phone for quite a long time, his mind running through all the details: Brunette neko. Cat eyes. Cody.

He was put in charge of this case about three years ago, when the previous detective in charge refused to lead anymore. And he wasn't the first one, before Randy there had been two more detectives in that case. In total, ten years with this case in the NYPD and no results. But they weren't the only ones that have been stuck in a case like that: Florida, Los Angeles, San Francisco, Houston, Seattle, Wichita and Chicago. All of them had identical cases, the only difference being the description of their killers.

They weren't talking about copycats because they started about the same month, November of 1986, but in the big cities, the started in villages in the middle of nowhere. A few months later they arrived at the big cities. At first they thought it was human criminal organisation, but they quickly learned that it wasn't that: they killers were nekos with cat eyes.

Randy shook his head, sighing. He had never told any of his flat-mates what case he had between hands, not wanting to worry them. He sighed and went to bed

* * *

In the last bedroom, Dave was finishing to correct his essays: he was a teacher at the NYU at the Sport science career and he was eager to finish to read all those essays written by the juniors of the year. He frowned when he heard Randy talking with someone. It seemed to be pretty serious. He smiled as he remembered how he met Randy, so many years ago in a bar fight: they were completely drunk, frustrated because they didn't got anyone and wanted to fight. It happened to be that they where one next to the other and an accidental tap got them into a fight. They ended up in jail, same cell, where they talked about their problems and they discovered they were so much alike. And now they were best friend.

Funny thing, life.

He shook his head and finished to correct the essay; once he was done he went to bed.

* * *

A few streets down, in another apartment, Shawn was watching TV with his beautiful neko curled up in his lap, playing with the tail.

"What do you think about the Hardys?" Evan asked his master, smiling.

"Well I don't know them enough to have a founded opinion, but what they do is really noble." He replied. "However… this whole stuff about not telling us some things… It worries me. More if Hunter doesn't even know." He sighed.

"Yeah. I know. But I guess Matt is big enough to know what his doing." The neko pointed out.

"How old is he, anyway? Thirty?"

"Seems like. Maybe a bit older." The one with brown hair said and then kissed his master on the cheek. "I'm hungry. Do you want something?" He asked, jumping off his lap.

"Bring me a beer, please." He said and smiled at his sweet companion who nodded.

Shawn smiled when he heard a soft _thud_ that indicated that Evan had landed safely on the floor. When he saw him in that store back in Texas, he didn't think about the trouble it could cause him in his house with his parents, he didn't care: he just needed to put that beautiful creature on the streets, to take him out of that store, where the poor neko was obviously stressed because of the walls.

Every shout, every threat, every hit he had received from his father it was worth when he saw him running up and down, jumping in their big apartment.

He huffed when the neko straddled him all of the sudden. "There you go."

"Thank you sweetie." He smiled and pecked his lips, receiving a huge grin in response.

* * *

And, outside the city, the Hardys were lying on their big bed, sweaty and panting. Jeff breathed deeply before he moved away from his brother's body, where he had been resting after their most recent orgasm.

"Are ya ok?" He gently asked, his finger running through Matt's thighs, picking some of his own semen and licking it sensually.

" 'Course Ah'm. Are ya ok?" He asked, rubbing his brother's bottom.

"Sure." He smiled and kissed him deeply, giggling.

"Perfect. Ah'm thirsty. Do ya want something, darling?" He said as he stood up, stretching, and Jeff moaned at the sight of his brother's rounded ass. "You ain't fucking me again, hon."

"What a pity!" He exclaimed and the brunette rolled his eyes at him.

"What do you want?" Matt asked.

"Orange juice." He smiled sweetly at him and Matt smiled back at him before he walked to the kitchen. When he came back he crawled onto the bed and handed him the glass with the juice. "What ya watching?" He asked.

"The news."

"The news? At 2am?" The elder Hardy asked.

"Yeah. Hey, look, the Cat killer attacked again." He said and Matt stared at the TV. "Why would someone do something like that?" He inquired.

"I don't know love. These people are crazy, better not thing about them, hm?" He whispered as he nuzzled his baby brother's neck.

"You are right." He smiled at his brother and kissed him. "I love you, Matthew." He whispered, hugging him tight.

"And I love you Jeffrey." He kissed his nose and smiled. "And Paul."

"And Paul." The younger conceded before sleep reclaimed them.

* * *

**I never imagined it would be like this... Maybe I should start planning my own stories instead of just writing down the first that comes to my mind... But it's so hard to do so.**

**Reviews are highly appreciated!**

**P.S. Can you believe I still don't know with who I'm going to pair up Dave and Randy? I except suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

Weeks went by and things didn't change much, they became closer to the point that each week they would go twice or three times to the nekos house.

But only one of them seem frustrated for the fact that nothing had changed in those two months and a half and it was Randy: the cat killer had struck again three times in the last two weeks and they didn't get any information from the victims because he had killed two them, the wounds being deeper than usual and the third, a woman, couldn't talk at all because of the shock of seeing cat eyes in a humanoid form. No that Randy blamed her, he had seen them with his vey own eyes and he knew how frightening they could be if they were angry.

It was weird, though. She was the only woman that the unsub had ever attacked and it completely ruined their theory that he was jealous of human men. Also her injures were different than the rest: the criminal had taken its time with her, because besides his trademark injure of the five cuts on the chest, she had round cuts on her ankles, knees, wrist and elbows.

Randy had called all the other cities with Cat killers, as they were called nationwide to see if they had found anything like that, but he had no luck: their killer was the first one to do something like that.

"Hey, Randy." his boss, Dwayne Johnson to whom his men called 'The Rock', called him.

"Yeah?"

"Come to the conference room. We are having a videoconference with the rest." He stood up and followed his boss.

After three hours of a long conference with the other police departments as well as the FBI team they arrived at the conclusion that the nekos had to belong to an organisation and there was a really clear pattern: every time a human appeared dead or badly injured his neko had gone missing, but it could be months before the attack or just a few weeks, there was no gender, age, racial, religious motive, the only thing consistent were the five cuts.

"We'll never get over this case." Randy sighed once they had ended the videoconference. "Every time it gets weirder and weirder."

"You are one of our best detectives, Randy. You'll solve it." The older man patted his back as he went to his office.

Jeff was happy as ever: his children were healthy, Paul was about to come back with them and his brother didn't run anywhere in the last month. It was late, he had been watching a film with the kids and the other nekos while Matt was upstairs with Adam and the rest. He smiled, as he opened the door to their apartment: after Matt had taken the blond to the kitchen he started to change; he had started talking t his roommates, specially to Oscar and Cody and that made Matt happy which, in retrospect, made him happy.

When the now bleach blond with red strikes neko arrived at the master bedroom he stopped short at the sight before him: his brother was sitting on the in front of the window wearing only a pair of black sweat pants, his hair tied up with in a high ponytail, his eyes lost somewhere in the sky and his whole body bathed by the moonlight. Slowly and silently he moved over him and then wrapped his arms around his waist and placed his lips on the bare shoulders.

"What are you thinking, my dearest?" Jeff asked sweetly.

"About that… you are the most perfect creature in the whole universe." The elder Hardy replied and Jeff bit his flesh playfully. "I'm being serious babe."

"I know you are, but, for me, you are the most perfect one." He moved until he was in front of him and then straddled his lap, smiling. "I love you." Matt didn't reply and then let, something weird in him. "Is there something wrong?"

Matt looked down to the backyard before he answered. "ImpreganantJeff." He said all of the sudden.

"You are pregnant?" He yelled with excitement. "How long?"

"About two months." He said, smiling coyly.

"That's so wonderful! Paul we'll be so happy!" He smiled and hugged him before he frowned.

"What?" Matt asked, confused.

"Bed. Now." The younger said as he started to pull his brother to the cot.

"Hey! Why?" He asked, but followed him.

"You are two months pregnant, Matty, you need to rest." He said as he covered his brother's body with a thick blanket, then Jeff sat next to him and brushed his hair before he scratch one of the ears tenderly. "You are just two months away to be due, why didn't you tell me sooner?" The green-eyed neko asked.

"Didn't want to concern you." He smiled and kissed him sweetly. "I'm fine, don't worry." He whispered and snuggled on the mattress.

"I'm going to worry anyways so… Do you want something?" He asked.

"Can you bring me a book? The one you gave two weeks ago." The brunette asked, smiling and Jeff nodded before he went to their private library and brought his brother one of his books, then he lay besides him and hugged him, stroking tenderly his stomach and kissing the wild curls.

"I am so happy right now." The blond sighed and pressed his lover against him. "At least now I know that it's going to be mine." He said and Matthew giggled, turning to the next page. "Have you had dinner darling?" The soft blush that painted Matty's cheeks made the younger sigh. "Darling, you have to eat if you want the baby to be healthy."

"I didn't feel like it. It gave me nauseas." He mumbled and then looked at his baby brother through his eyelashes, melting Jeff's heart instantely.

"What do you want? I guess I can manage to do something." He said as he stood up. "Well?"

"Meat-cheese sandwich!" The brunette exclaimed. "Orange and mango juice, strawberry cheesecake and… peanut butter?" He asked.

"You hate peanut butter, Matthew."

"Oh. Right." He replied, tilting his head to the side.

"I'll be right back. Stay in bed, ok?" He asked and the elder nodded.

Jeff arrived at the kitchen and took out the ingredients, thank god his brother didn't ask for anything to complex. While he prepared the sandwich, he smiled: he never thought that he could have the opportunity to take care of Matthew again. Matt was so pacific and sweet when he was expecting a baby. He or Paul never thought that Matt, being as wild as he was, could ever be like that, sure, he was the same bossy pants, as Jeff called him when they were children, he always was. But they loved it. They loved him. Once he finished to make the sandwich, he put everything the brunette had asked for (besides the peanut butter, of course) on a tray and made his way back to the bedroom.

"There you go." He said and he got a smile in return. He sat down next to him and watched him eat. "I remember when you were gestating Ruby." He started. "You were so scared that we might reject you, you were almost crying when you told us that you were pregnant. You made us the happiest persons in the world. You were so scared about giving birth to her, too."

"Well, wouldn't you have?" Matt asked, smiling at him.

"I would have fainted. But you never stopped doing anything, taking so good care of the rest and me." Jeff kissed sweetly his lips, tasting the strawberries flavour mixed with Matthew's own one. "What I'm trying to say, Matty, is that you are so strong and always so caring, for once, let me take care of you completely, I want you to stay away from the nekos and the stress. I don't want to see you go through the same you had to when we thought you might have lost Ruby."

The brunette lowered his eyes and cuddled against his brother. "I don't want to, either."

"I know. Have you… have you thought who could be the godparents?"

"Uh-huh. I only have one, though. I want you to choose the other one. You are its Dada." Matt replied ginning widely.

"Alright. Who have you thought it could be one?"

"I want it to be… Adam." He chewed his lower lip, not really sure about it.

"Yeah, I thought so. It's fine with me. He'll make a great god-father, I'm sure." He said and kissed the dark-eyed man on the forehead. "Let's sleep, I'm sure you must be tired." Jeff took the book out of his brother's hands and put it on the nightstand and then embraced his brother from behind, his hands laced over his abdomen.

Next day, Matt smiled and stretched himself, before he shook his brother gently. "Jeffy, wake up." He said and the younger mumbled something in his sleep. "Jeff! Wake up. I'm not feeling well."

"What? Where does it hurt?" He asked.

"Nothing. I needed you to wake up." Matthew shrugged. "Let's get Ruby and Michael." He said and put his legs on the floor and Jeff hurried to help him. "I'm pregnant baby, not injured." He said, smiling but letting Jeff wrap an around his waist.

"I know." Jeff pecked his lips and then they made their way to the children's room. "Hey, sleepyheads, wake up already." Their Dada said as he opened the curtains.

"But Dada…" Ruby began.

"We have a surprise for you." Matt said as he sat down on Michael's bed and woke up him with soft kisses in his tummy. He definitely was Jeff's son!

"Surprise? What is it?" Ruby shrieked before he sat down on his Papa's lap. "Tell me, tell me! Michael! Wake up already! Dada and Papa have a surprise for us!" The smallest one opened his eyes and smiled at them and then and Jeff, who kneeled next to them and kissed their forehead.

"Would you like to have a little brother or sister?" Matt asked.

"Like Michael?"

"Yes. Like Michael." Jeff replied.

"Yes! Yes!" She started jumping on Matt.

"Baby, calm down, please. You can't hurt your Papa." The younger Hardy said. "He has you brother or sister in his tummy."

"Why?"

Matt and Jeff looked at each other, a conversation about how babies are made was not one you should have with your four years old daughter.

"Hum… To keep him warm until he is big enough." Matt managed to choke out. Thank god that she was still too young to smell emotions.

This day, their friends came in the late afternoon to have dinner with them so once they were finished they moved into their saloon in their apartment.

"Is there something wrong with Matt?" Glenn asked Jeff while they were bringing the coffee.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, you've been fussing over him the whole night and he has been stroking his belly for the whole night." He pointed out and Jeff giggled.

"There's nothing wrong with Matty, we'll you what now." He said and then sat down next to his brother, wrapping a protective arm around his shoulders. "So…"

"I'm pregnant." Matt said and Jeff kissed his cheek soundly.

And while the humans' reaction was hilarious, opening and closing their mouth as if they were fishes out of the water, the three nekos smiled widely and hurried over them, hugging them tightly.

"How long before you are due?"

"Two months." Matt replied.

"You are seven months pregnant? You don't look like!" Randy asked in disbelief.

"Of course not!" The brunette said, laughing. "We only gestate for four months!" He told him.

"Oh. I guess a lot of women would like to only gestate for four months." Shawn said.

They were chatting some more when Jericho opened the door with a slam, breathing.

"Matt! Jeff!"

"Yes Chris?" The younger wild neko asked.

"It's Adam! He is not in the room!" He said, breathing fast.

"What?" The brothers said at the same time. "Let's go get him, he can't be that far." Jeff said. "You are staying." He told Matt.

"But…"

"No. You are staying. Phil, can you stay and watch him, please?" He asked.

"For sure." He said before the rest abandoned the room and chuckled when Matt pouted. "He only worries for you." He said and the other neko sighed, nodding. "Could I ask you something?"

"Sure." The older said.

"Can… can all nekos get pregnant?" He asked, softly.

"Oh. Well. I'm not really sure. I think is kind of blood line, but I'm not sure. I think I we may have a couple of books that could answer that." He told him. "Come with me."

"Jeff said…"

"We are not going anywhere far." He smiled and the younger followed him. "This is our private library. Paul got us all of those books." He sighed and caressed one of them. "They should be…" He started to pace around the room until he found them. "Uh-huh! There you go." He put them in Phil's hands. "They helped me a lot when I was pregnant with Ruby."

"Does it hurt?" He asked, following the brunette to the master bedroom. "That is a big bed."

"Do you mind if I lie down?"

"Sure not." He said as he dragged a chair next to the cot.

"It's doesn't hurt too much during the gestating time, but well, being males they have to do surgery. Now, that's painful. But it's all worth it. I would never change an experience like that. To feel you child growing up and then to finally hold him… it's too beautiful to be described with words." He sighed and the domestic neko smiled.

"I would die to feel it too." He mumbled and Matt giggled. "What?"

"You haven't told Glenn, have you?"

"Told him what?" His voice sounded two octaves above normal.

"That you love him. Romantically. What else would be, silly Philly?" The older asked, chuckling.

The one from Chicago blushed furiously before he asked, with low voice. "How do you know?"

"Every time he touches you or smiles at you, you put of more pheromones than a bitch in heat." He chuckled at his own comparison. "You blush, your heart beats more rapidly…"

"How can you detect all of those things?"

Matt didn't answer immediately, he stared at the ceiling for about two minutes, thinking and remembering. "Do you know why there are so few wild cats in the big cities?" His receptor shook his head in negation. "Because there are so many smells together that it makes us dizzy sometimes. The thing is that we grew up in the open field, which means that we spent a lot of time just the two of us and the grass around us. We needed to have very developed senses, especially smell and vision, since we needed to hunt to eat everyday. Then for the smelling emotions… this came naturally. It's really good because no one can lie to us or hide what they are feeling, which in case we found someone who wanted to take with them it gave us the opportunity to know if we could fight them or we should just run away." He explained, not once looking at his new friend.

"Was it… was it hard?"

"In bad times, yes it was. Not because I was hungry or cold, because I had to watch my baby brother suffer and that's something that I'll never be able to stand. I've done so many bad things in my life, Phil, things that you would be horrified of, but I'll never regret it. Not even once in my life."

"Why not?" He questioned with a very small voice.

"Because I did everything that needed to be done to save my brother." He said, smiling. "Don't worry, I've never killed anyone." _That it didn't deserved it, of course_, he thought, darkly.

"Save him from what?"

"Misery. Pain. Furtive hunters. Dehydration. Famine. Cold." He listed and Phil nodded. He didn't have any siblings that he knew of, but he could comprehend Matt.

"Adam! Adam!" Everyone was searching for the blond outside and inside the house; even the oldest kids were helping.

"I'm going to check the backyard again." Dave announced.

They had checked it before. But they had also checked the rest of the house and nearby.

He started to wonder around, his eyes darting in the darkness of the night until he found a little bamboo forest, he decided to get in and then, he found out that it was more than a _little_ bamboo forest. It had a small pool, like Japanese style and, sleeping next to the water, there was the blond neko. Slowly, he moved next to him and started at him: he was beautiful. Pale skin, the long blond hair, the ears and tail… He shook him gently until the neko woke up. "Are you Adam?" The neko watched him, afraid. "I'm not going to hurt you, I promise." Batista took a step back to give him more space and looked how he got into his feed, ears and tail down. "Are you Adam?" The neko nodded. "I'm Dave. I'm a friend of Matt and Jeff. And Hunter." He explained. "We've been looking for you for about two hours." He said.

"Matt?" The neko whispered.

"Matt? He wasn't feeling well, so he stayed inside." The brother had told them not to say a word about Matt's pregnancy, so he lied.

"Ok." He mumbled and then made his way back inside the house, Dave right after him. They didn't share any word.

"Hey, I found him!" Dave shouted and Chris and Jeff came running to them.

"Jesus Christ Adam!" The older neko hugged him tightly. "Don't you ever do that! You almost gave us a heart attack!"

"'M sorry." He whispered and Jeff sighed.

"It's okay now. Next time just tell someone you are going out, ok?" Adam nodded. "Let's go back inside, c'mon."

"Is Matty ok? I didn't know he was sick." Copeland asked.

"Yeah. He is just running a cold, don't worry, he'll be fine." The younger Hardy smiled at his sweetly.

Once inside the house, Chris and Adam went back to their respective rooms and the rest made their way upstairs. When they opened the door, they found Matt typing something on his cell phone and Phil reading one of the books.

"Has he behaved?" Jeff the blond-red-haired man asked.

"Did you find him?" Matt asked at the same time.

"Dave. Where did you found him, anyway?" John asked, climbing on his master's lap when Mark sat down on another chair.

"In the bamboo Japanese garden. He fell sleep next to the water." He responded.

"He always said that he wanted to see it." Matt said, chuckling.

Glenn watched how his neko put the books inside his bag, avoiding his gaze. He would have to find out what they were. They stayed in there until Evan fell sleep on Shawn's chest.

"Hey, Shawn." Matt called the blond. "Could you do us a favour?"

"Sure. What is it?"

"Could… could you go to the prison and tell Hunter about me and my state?" The brunette asked.

"Sure thing. I'm sure he'll be thrilled. Good night." He smiled and then closed the door with Jeff behind him to close the main door.

"Thank you Shawn." The green-eyed male said.

"Don't worry. I'm happy to be helpful." He said. "Well, see you next week." They waved good-bye and climbed on the two cars they used.

When Jeff came back to his room he climbed on the bed next to his brother and kissed his tummy. "Are you feeling well?"

"Uh-huh." Matt replied sleepily.

"Don't fall sleep Matt, you need to change your clothes." He whispered.

"Right." Slowly he put his pyjama on and then went back to bed, cuddling against Jeff, who sneezed when Matt's ear tickled his nose. "I'm sorry baby."

"It's all right." He pulled the covers and then kissed him on the head. "They are amazing." He said.

"I don't know why Hunter didn't introduce them to us before." Matt wondered and Jeff shrugged, not really caring. "Good night, Jeffy."

"Good night Matty."

Two days later Shawn made his way to the Federal prison and waited for his best friend to come. Good thing that Hunter was an important person, they didn't have to use the damn phones.

"Hey! How are you?" Shawn asked when the other blond arrived to the room.

"Quite good. And you?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine."

"Matt and Jeff? The children?" He asked, eager.

"They are great but…" He trailed off, teasing his best friend.

"But what? Are they in trouble? Someone is hurt? What Shawn?"

"Calm down, big boy. They are fine, don't worry, but Matt is pregnant." He said straight, smirking when he started to open and close his mouth without making any sound whatsoever.

"Matty is pregnant? I'm going to be a daddy. I'm going to have another son. Is it a boy or a girl? How much before he's due?" He asked, his eyes sparkling with illusion.

"I don't know if his a boy or a girl, Hunt. He said he's two months pregnant." He replied.

"Which means I'll see him pregnant again!" He exclaimed excitedly.

"What do you mean?"

"I'm getting released next week." He said.

"You are WHAT?" Shawn asked, shocked

"Didn't I tell you?" The older blond shook his head. "Because of good behaviour, and things like that they have reduced my conviction four months."

"That's amazing." Shawn said and hugged me. "Call me when you are getting out so I can pick you up, all right?"

"Sure. Thanks. How's Evan, by the way?"

"As usual, jumping all over the apartment. But I wouldn't want him any other way." He smiled and shook his head. "Why didn't you tell me about Jeff and Matt earlier?"

"Well, let's say that we were having a… emotional break? Problems?"

"Why?"

"Matt… sometimes, Jay gives him a paper and…"

"He leaves in hurry? I know. We saw it. Quite weird, I might say." He said.

"Yeah. He doesn't want to tell us, so I got angry and said something I shouldn't have. He left for a while, but I knew it was my fault, everyone has secrets, so I went to him and begged him to back with us." He told him.

"You really love them."

"More than anything. They gave me everything I had craved for: love, respect, children… They are perfect for me." He sighed, smiling.


	6. Chapter 6

_This is it_. Hunter thought when he crossed the door that led him to freedom, to his friends, to his babies, to his children. His family.

"Need a ride?" He smiled when he saw Randy leaning against his car.

"What are you doing here?" He asked, walking towards his youngest friend and hugged him.

"Shawn told us. Not to Matt and Jeff though. We thought you would like to surprise them." He replied, patting the blond on his broad back. "No one would say that you spent a year in jail." He joked and the blond chuckled.

"You haven't changed a bit, Orton." He climbed on the co driver seat and sighed. "So, was it hard to find them?"

"Hell yeah. Actually, we found them for casualty, we were having lunch when we saw a neko followed by two men got into an alley, so I went to see what was going on and then found them. They only listened to me when I mentioned you." He told him.

"Yeah. That's so them. You are lucky you didn't got attacked." He said and sighed when he spotted his house in the far end of the road.

"They have missed you so much. They would always ask Shawn if he had news from you." He said, smiling when Hunter's eyes got watery as they got closer and closer to his house. "You ok, Hunt?"

"Yeah. I'm just really happy to be home again." He said and sighed when they stopped in front of his house. "Want to come in?"

"No, thanks. This is your time. We'll come on Friday, anyway." He said and then smiled when the blond closed the door of the car.

Paul stood under the porch for a few minutes. It was late, which meant that the children was already sleeping, Jeff and Matt would be upstairs and maybe Chris, Jay or Justin were still up. He opened the door with the spare key under the plant and opened it carefully not to make any loud sound. Once the door was locked he quickly made his way upstairs, opening the door carefully and then heading to the master bedroom. The light was still on, which clearly meant that one of his beautiful lovers was still up, what he did not expect was to hear Matt reading a child book and the soft giggles from Ruby and Michael.

He leaned against the wall, listening to Matt's soft voice reading to their children. Paul waited until he heard light footsteps, clearly belonging to Jeff, make their way to the table and set the book down. Slowly he opened the door.

"That was a nice story." He said and then smiled softly as two little things jumped on him.

"Daddy!" He lifted them and nuzzled their necks, feeling the tears in his eyes. He hugged them tightly.

"I missed you so much, my babies." He muttered and then saw that Matt was trying to get onto his feet, so he quickly said. "Don't. You need to rest." He put the children down and made his way to his lovers. He stared at them for a long time before hugging tightly both of them, finally breaking and crying.

"Oh god. I can't believe you are here." Matt sobbed, his hands clenching on his shirt while Jeff hugged him by his neck, also sobbing.

They stayed like that for some more minutes until Paul broke the embracement and kneeled in front of the brunette and lifted his shirt and kissed his tummy softly. "I'm so happy." The older blond stated as he pushed Matt down again and kissed his lips before he kissed Jeffrey, who was still sobbing. "Aw, come here baby. Don't cry, I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Really?" Jeff asked.

"Yeah. Really." He smiled and hugged him tightly. He looked at Michael. When he was taken to jail he was only two months old, so he guessed he didn't really know him.

"He knows who you are." Matt said, smiling. He always knew what Hunter was thinking. "Ruby has done a great job telling him about you." And the older blond smiled before he kissed Ruby's head and then the boy's forehead.

"Daddy?" The girl said.

"Yes Princess?"

"Can we sleep with you tonight?" She asked and Paul laughed.

"Of course darling." He lifted them and put them between their Papa and Dada. "My pyjama?"

"On the bathroom." Jeff said as he stroked Ruby's hair sweetly.

It wasn't long before Paul was back and climbed on the bed, settling himself in the very middle of his beloved ones who snuggled closer to him.

* * *

Next morning, when the blond woke up he found himself alone in the bed; he rubbed his eyes and went in the search of his family. Not in the kids room, not in the library, not in the kitchen… He decided to go downstairs.

"Hunter?" A voice came from behind him and he saw Justin giving him a disbelieving look.

"Hey Justin. Glad to see you are still here." He said, patting the younger man's shoulder.

"When did you arrive?" He asked.

"Yesterday night. Randy drove me by." He said, smiling. "Have you seen Matt and Jeff?"

"Jeff is probably with the newbies and Matt probably in his Japanese garden or whatever he calls it."

"Thanks kid." The neko huffed and rolled his eyes. "And Ruby and Michael?"

"Ruby is probably at her lesson and Michael playing somewhere with someone in the backyard."

"Okay. Thank again."

"No worries. Glad to have you back. We all missed you." He said and eyed two kids trying to skip lessons so he started to yell at them.

_He hasn't changed a bit._ He shook his head and made his way outside, stopping to say hi to the neko he hadn't know and that looked mesmerised to see a human just wandering inside the house and that they didn't see before, but none of them dared to say a thing to him.

"Hunter!" Chris went next to him and patted his back. "Matt told me you were back."

"Nice to see you are still around too."

"Well, we have some newbies. Nick is the cook. I gotta go, I have to talk with some of them. Nice to have you around again." He said and then walked away.

"Hey Chris! If you see Jeff tell him to the Japanese garden, all right?"

"Yeah! Don't worry!" He said and the human quickly made his way to his elder lover's favourite place in their property.

Hunter smiled when he saw Matt, legs crossed, eyes closed and breathing softly. He looked so beautiful with his black mane facing his face. Slowly, he sat down next to him trying not to interrupt him, so he spent the time admiring him: the black hair, the tan skin, the curve that his abdomen was taking, the black ears and tail, the strong arms… Everything in him was beautiful.

When Matt and Jeff told him that they were brothers, he thought they were joking but after a blood-analysis he realised that they were actually brothers. Jeff was brunette, green eyes, slender figure, smaller than Matt… They were like Yin and Yan, completely opposite, but that was made them unique and lovely at the same time.

He had thought about them a lot back in his cell, just praying to god for them to be al right and for his children to be healthy and happy.

"Hey." Matt said when he finally opened his beautiful eye cats. A lot of people feared them because of their eyes but to him, they were something perfect, something wild and still fine.

"Hey baby. Come here." He said, extending his hand to him and Matt just moved to him and then crawled into his arms. "I missed you so much." The blond mumbled against the dark hair.

"We missed you so much too. It was driving us nuts." Matt replied, smelling Paul's fragrance and purring when his ears were scratched. "Don't you ever do this again, you hear me? I don't think we can handle another absence like this again." He whispered.

"I told you. I'm not going anywhere." He pulled Matt away softly, just enough so he could kiss him again. "So, we are going to be daddies again, huh?"

"Yeah." He smiled and then cuddled against him again. "Are you happy?"

"Supremely. How could I not? I'm getting to see you pregnant again, I won't lose the opportunity to see any of my children grow up again… It's just a dream come true." He whispered and then Matt turned to the bamboo, from where Jeff appeared.

"Seriously brother, could you have chosen a worst place to make it your favourite?" He said, trying to get rid of the leaves in his hair, and Matt just rolled his eyes.

"Ya said nothing when Ah fucked ya here, did ya?" He replied.

"Ah had mah mouth filled." The younger answered back and it was Paul turn to roll his eyes.

"C'mon, stop it. I just got here and you are already bantering!" He exclaimed and watched how both brothers rolled their eyes at him. "Come on Jeffy, sit down." When the younger male did he drew him into his arm. "Sometimes Jeff I really think that you didn't live in the wild and that Matty here spoiled you too much."

"He is my baby brother! Of course I spoiled him!" Matt exclaimed, highly offended.

Oh, oh. Hunter and Jeff shared a look: an overly hormonal Matt wasn't something good. No good at all. Jeff smiled and kissed his neck. "C'mon Matty, you know Paulie didn't mean to offend you. He knows you are the best big brother ever." He said and then smiled when he smelled how his brother relaxed.

"Yeah Matty, I didn't want to upset you at all, I swear." He said and kissed his forehead and Matt made a sound between a hiss and growl.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the other side of the city, in a big building certain teacher of sport science was having a free hour which he should be expending into marking the papers from his last class, but his mind was to busy thinking about some tall blond neko with beautiful greenish eyes.

He knew it was stupid to think so much about him: if he didn't have any luck with the nekos at the stores, why would some of the Hardy's nekos be interested in him? It was just keeping up hope that, someday, he would also have a special someone.

A knock in the door snapped him out of his daydream. "Come in." He said and one of his students came in.

"Did you want to see me, Professor?"

"Yes, please, sit down." He motioned to the chair and the boy sat down, and even though he was in his senior year he was a nervous wreck, everyone knew that when Professor Bautista called you in his office you were in real trouble. "Do you think I'm stupid, Damien?" He asked.

"Ex-excuse me?"

"Do you think I'm stupid?" The older man repeated.

"N-no, professor." He muttered.

"Then why the fuck have you given an essay that is exactly the same than the one your cousin gave me two years ago?" He yelled, throwing said essay at him. "I'll tell you why. Because you just don't know anything about the subject, because you know that you can't pass on your own. Well, guess what Mr. Smart-ass, you have failed my subject."

"But… We are in the first term only."

"I said you have failed my subject, which means that I won't care if you are in my class or not. Dismissed." He said and the boy just ran out of his office. "Fucking kids." He threw the essay into the trash bin.

* * *

Randy was in his office, thinking that it was weird than in more than two month almost three, the Cat killer didn't do anything. He decided to talk with his team about it.

"So, guys, why would the CK stop striking for almost three months?" He asked.

"An injure?"

"He may have finished the job?"

"He may have moved to another city."

"Got killed."

"Fall in love?"

"A baby?"

"What?" Randy said looking at his right hand.

"A baby? I don't think this is actually probable but you told us not to leave anything out so…" He started to say. "Boss?" He said when Randy ran to his office and slammed the door shut. "What the hell was that?" All the other agents shrugged. "Let's get back to work, boys."

* * *

"Evan, sweetie, I'm going to work, what are you going to do?" Shawn asked his neko.

"I'm going to hang with Johnny and Phil. Is that okay?" He asked, moving his tail softly from side to side.

"Sure it is. Do you want me to drop you by?" He asked, threading his fingers in the soft brown hair.

"Yes please." He smiled and pecked his master's cheek. "Thank you."

"No problem darling. Let's go." Evan snuck under his arms and rested his head against the older man's body. "Behave nicely, all right?" Shawn said to his neko who nodded happily and pecked his lips. "Love you."

"Love you too." The brunette replied.

He knocked on the door and Phil opened it, smiling at him. "Hey! Did Shawn bring you?"

"Yeah." He smiled and then looked down to his feet. "You got a kitty?" He asked seeing a cat.

"Yep. Johnny wanted one and you know Mark can't deny him anything." The tattooed neko said.

"Yeah. Like Glenn denies you anything." John snapped back, taking the kitty into his arms.

They got comfortable on the sofa. "So, how are Dave and Randy? Gotten anyone?"

"Uh-uh. But I think Dave likes someone." John said.

"What do you mean?" Phil asked.

"The other day, when we were cleaning I found that." He handed them a notebook paper that, for the look of it seemed to be made in a ball and then trashed into the bin.

"What is it?" Phil asked, taking it. "It's a drawing." He said and Evan looked over his shoulder to see it to.

"Yeah. It looks like that neko we were looking for that day." Evan said, taking the paper. "What was his name?"

"Adam, right?" Phil said, giving back the paper. "He is nice."

"Yep." John conceded. "But I don't think he is ready to move with some other human, he seemed pretty scared when we finally got him."

"Maybe he is one of the newbies." Phil pointed out, smiling.

They kept chatting all the day, they were like brothers and they had no big secrets from each other, at least not big ones.

"Mark!" John squealed when the older man crossed the door and jumped on his arms, wrapping his long legs around the waist.

"Hi sweetie." He said and pecked his lips, letting the brunette climb on his back. "Hey guys." The other two nekos waved at him as they started to play with Oreo (the kitten). "Is Shawn picking you up, Evan?"

"I don't know. I'll call him later." He said, not looking at the only human in the room.

It wasn't long until Randy, Dave and Glenn came back, they talked a bit more until Evan fall sleep on the couch. The phone rang and Randy took it. "Hey Shawn. What's up?"

**"Is Evan still with you?"** He asked, desperation painting his raspy voice.

"Yeah. He fall sleep in the couch about an hour ago or so. We thought you were picking him up." He said.

**"I am. I just got stuck in the office. I'll be there in ten minutes."**

"Okay. Don't worry. He's fine." Randy said. "Do you want to wake him up?"

"**No, don't worry. Let him sleep."** He hung up and Randy smiled.

"Shawn?" Glenn asked while scratching Phil's ears while the neko purred in contentment.

"Yeah. He was worried for Evan." He said as he sat down next to the sleeping neko. "He said he was going to pick him up in ten minutes or so."

When Shawn arrived he smiled at his friends and picked Evan up, not awakening him. "Thank you guys."

"No problem." Dave said, smiling. "Are you coming tomorrow?"

"Yep. We'll meet there!" He said and closed the door.

* * *

Next day, when Evan woke up he was curled up against his master's chest. "Good morning." He said when he saw blue eyes looking down at him. "Where were you? I fell sleep on the couch."

"Sorry baby, I got held up in the office. Should have called." He said and pressed a kiss on his forehead. "So, I'm free and I have nothing to do work related. Do you want to do something?"

"Can you…" He trailed of, not really sure about following his sentence.

"Can I what, Eve?"

"Can you buy me another collar?" Evan asked softly, almost hesitantly.

"Sure. What's wrong with that one though?" He asked, caressing the leather band hugging the neko's neck.

"It's starting to rip. Look." He pointed to the part on the back of his neck.

"You are right. Then we'll get you a new nice collar, hm?" The blond said and the younger nodded. "Go get a shower." He said.

About an hour later they were inside a store where they sell everything you could imagine for a neko. "Which one do you like?" The human asked.

"That one." He pointed one that was in the top shelf. "Can you get it for me?" He asked, his eyes glimmering beautifully.

"'Course baby." He got it and handed it to him. "It's beautiful." He said and Evan grinned, happy that Shawn liked it.

As they had said, they met at the Helmsley-Hardy residence and then knocked on the door, waiting for someone to open. As usual, it was Justin.

"Hey guys! Matt and Hunter are outside." He said.

"And Jeff?" John asked.

"He'll join you in minutes, he's talking with someone on the phone. I think is Alberto." The South-African told them. "I would come with you but I have to take care of certain little monsters." He said while taking a neko that wouldn't be more than seven years old. "You know the way!" He yelled.

As the eight men made their way outside the nekos greeted them, used at their presence by now. They all smiled when they saw Matt reading some book perched in Hunter's lap. "Hey guys." The older neko said, not even bothering to look up at them.

"Hey." They said and then hugged Hunter, who had put Matt in the bench so he could hug his friends and while the humans were still embraced Jeff made his appearance, smiling and kissing Matt's head sweetly, earning a sweet purr.

"Hey boys." He said to the other three nekos. "How are you?" He asked.

"Great." John said. "Mark bought me a kitten."

"Yeah? What did you name her?" Matt asked, putting the book aside.

"Oreo." Phil grumbled.

"As in the cookies?" Jeff asked, surprised.

"Well, she has her head and back paws section black and white in the middle section so I thought the name suited her." John replied.

They kept talking until Alex interrupted them, smiling at everyone. "Adam wants to ask you something, Matt." He said and the older neko frowned before he stood up.

"Phil, come with me." He said to the tattooed neko who made his way next to him. Once they were inside the house, he turned to look at him. "So, did you read the books?"

"I read one of them." He admitted quietly.

"Did it answer some of your questions?"

"Yeah. It did." He said.

"Have you told Glenn about how you feel?" He asked and the soft blush that crept over his face told him the answer. "I thought so." He chuckled. "Wait here." He opened the door and headed straight to the blond, who was next to Cody. "Wanted to see me, Addy?" He asked.

"Yeah." He smiled at him and stood up. "Are you okay?"

"Sure I am. Come with me." They headed to Adam's bed and they sat down. "Do you promise that if I tell you, you won't jump or pass out?"

"Y-yeah." He nodded.

"I'm pregnant." He whispered and Adam blinked before he grinned and hugged him tightly. "And you are going to be his or her godfather." He whispered.

"M-me?" He stuttered.

"Of course. I know you'll be a perfect godfather." Matt said.

"Th-thank you." The blond whispered and hugged him tighter.

"Now, why did you want to see me, hm?" He questioned, threading his fingers in the blond mane.

"Th-the man who found me… could I see him again?" He asked shyly and looked down, causing Matt to smile sweetly.


	7. Chapter 7

Matt blinked, surprised before he smiled. "Sure honey. Do you want to join us outside?"

"W-with everyone?" The blond asked, afraid.

"Well, at least you should say hi to them." The brunette told him. "They helped to find you, remember?"

"O-ok." He nodded and the younger of the two helped him to get out of the bed and kissed his brow.

"It's going to be ok, Addy. They are great people; they won't make fun of you or anything. I promise you." He whispered and then opened the door. "Does anyone need something?" Matt asked and everyone shook its head. "Look, Adam, this is Phil. Phil, this is Adam." The nekos stared at each other and then Phil offered his hand. The blond looked at Matt, not knowing what to do. "Addy, don't be rude." The wild one said and then Adam took hold of the hand.

"H-hi." He whispered, his tail not moving and his ears down.

"Hi." The tattooed one replied, smiling at him.

They made their way back outside with the rest and Jeff grinned when he saw the blond neko taking his brother's hand.

"Hey guys, this is Adam. Adds, those are Shawn, Evan, Mark, John, Glenn, Randy, Dave and he is Hunter." He presented as he sat down next to the younger Hardy who instantly wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his neck.

Everyone said hi to the new and still scared neko, who was chewing his lip nervously, not knowing how to ask if he could talk to Dave. Matt watched him and sighed before he snuggled closer to his lovers and almost everyone's attention turned to him.

"Are you okay love?" Hunter asked, worried.

"Yes, don't worry." He replied, smiling brightly.

Seeing that, Adam tapped Dave's arm softly and when the human turned around, the neko blushed prettily. "C-could I talk to you for a second, sir?" He asked in a low rumble.

"Sure." Batista stood up and they walked away until they were, basically, at the other side of the enormous backyard. "So, what is it?" He asked.

"I… I just wanted to thank you sir." He mumbled. "You know, for finding me." He mumbled and then looked up at him.

"Oh. Don't worry. Matt and Jeff were really worried about you." He said as he sat down on a chair. "Please, sit down." The blond quickly complied, still not looking at him. "You are not from here, are you?"

"No sir. I'm from Canada." He mumbled.

"There is no need to call me _sir_. Just call me Dave."

"O-ok." The neko said.

"Mind if I ask some things?" Adam shook his head. "Great. So… how long have you been here?"

"Almost a year. I think. I don't know." He replied.

"You don't know?"

"No. It's the third time I even stepped out of the room." He said and started to fidget, still not looking at him, fact that Dave noticed.

"Why won't you look at me? Am I not good enough?" He questioned, obviously hurt.

"W-what? N-no!" He exclaimed, his head snapping up and then blushing furiously. "But I… I shouldn't be looking at you." He mumbled.

"Why not?" Dave lifted his head to touch Adam, but he flinched. "I'm sorry." He whispered.

"N-no. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'll be good, I'll be good, I'll be good..." He started muttering and Dave frowned and slowly placed a hand in his head.

"Hey, it's okay Adam, I'm not angry or anything." He whispered and petted the neko.

"You aren't?" He asked, trembling.

"No, of course not. You didn't do anything that could have upset me." He whispered and then lifted his hand.

"No. I like your touch." The bond said and Dave smiled as he petted him again.

"Who did find you?" The human asked, threading his fingers in the soft hair.

"Matt." He whispered. "I was… about to jump off a bridge when he caught me." He explained.

"Then god blesses him." Dave whispered and Adam looked at him, confused. "He saved you and I'm thankful for that." He said, adoring the soft blush that covered the neko's face. "Hum… I know that this is precipitated but… Would you like to come one day with me to the city?" He asked, one arm on the back of his neck, not knowing if they were actually allowed to get out of the house.

"T-the city?" Adam mumbled. "I would really like it. It's been a really long time since I was in the city." He replied, smiling a bit.

"Do you think they'll let you out?" He said, looking towards the brothers and Hunter.

"I don't know. I guess that if you are with me all the time…" He murmured and the slightly taller man nodded.

"We'll ask them later." He said and then stood up, offering his hand to the blond neko.

And Matt of course gave his approval to go to the city with Dave some day. Actually, he was thrilled to see the Canadian being more open ¡, however he never guessed he would open up to a human so fast, but Adam needed to trust, to trust again and be reassured that he wasn't going to get hurt.

But he wouldn't have any repair on hurting Dave if he ever saw a bruise on Adam's body. Not killing him, he liked him, but a good scratch? That didn't hurt anyone.

"Jeff. Jeff." Matt was shaking his brother wildly a month and a bit later. "Paul." He turned and started to shake them. "Will you two wake up please?" He yelled.

"W-what is it?" Jeff asked and seeing the pain in his brother's face he kneeled. "Baby? What is it? Are you hurting?"

"I-it's c-coming." Matt mumbled.

"Are you sure?" The brunette nodded.

"Ok. Ok. Lie down and breathe deeply. Paul, wake the fuck up! Matt is in labour!" He yelled at the older male in the room who opened his eyes.

"You are what?" He yelled but when he saw the pained expression of his brunette lover he quickly changed his clothes. "I'm going to get someone." He said. "Jeff, call the hospital."

"Ah'm on it." He said and with rapid movements he called to their hospital and told them the situation. Then he started to throw Matt's clothes in a bag and then laid down next to his brother, wiping away the tears and whispering soothing words. "Let's go to the car baby. Can you walk?" He asked, worried. He himself had lived the tremendous pain his brother was living now.

"Y-yes." He helped Matt onto his feed and then started walking alone with him, slowly. "J-jeff?"

"Yes sweetie?" He asked.

"C-can you carry me?" The brunette asked, blushing prettily.

"Of course." The younger lifted him bridal style and quickly went to the car, where Paul was waiting for them and ready to go.

It wasn't long until they were in the delivery room: they had preference for being nekos and males. Bad thing only one was allowed to go inside the delivery room.

"You go." Jeff said.

"No. You go." Paul said. "You are the father Jeff, you go." He insisted.

"You are his father too!" The younger yelled.

"Enough. You go inside, he is your brother too, besides, he will break my hand again." He pushed Jeff inside and closed the door. "Geez, they are so stubborn." He sighed and then sat down, waiting for the news. After forty-five agonizing minutes during which he only bite his fingernails and praying to god or whoever was up there to everything be okay, Jeff came out, smiling. "Are they all right?" He asked, getting up.

"Yes. Matty passed out. They are getting the baby cleaned up." He replied and hugged him tightly. "They'll bring them to their room in a few minutes." He whispered and then kissed his blond lover. "I love you."

"And I love you." He replied before he kissed the green-eyed neko again.

Matt felt a hand running through his hair and purred softly. "Hey Matty, are you awake?" Hunter. But there were more people in the room; all their scents were highly familiar but one.

"Yes." He replied as he opened his eyes and then smiled: Shawn, Mark, Glenn, Dave, Randy, John, Evan and Phil. He blinked a couple of times and then realised that someone else was there. "Addy?" The blond nodded and moved next to him. "Hey."

"Hey." The older neko whispered and caressed his cheek.

Everyone hugged him softly and congratulated him. "How long have I been out?" he asked to Hunter.

"Two months baby." The blond replied as he sat down next to him. "Jeff is outside with him." He told him and Matt nodded, moving until his head rested in Hunter's chest.

A male neko's childbirth had nothing to do with a human childbirth: the epidural had no affect on them and either did the anaesthesia or any other chemical component like those so they had to operate with the patient completely awake until he passed out. After that, they would wake up after two to three months.

"Is he okay?" Matt asked softly.

"Yes darling, He is healthy and really cute. Just like his Papa and Dada." Hunter replied. "Can someone go get Jeff?" He asked and Mark nodded.

Mark paced down the hallway until he found the man with blue and purple hair. "Jeff." He called him.

"Hey Mark. Say hi to Uncle Mark sweetie." He said to his child, a beautiful boy with black hair, big green eyes and white tail and ears. "What's up?"

"Matt just woke up." He explained and Jeff squealed before running to the room and leaving the human alone. "I'll never understand that boy." He sighed as he went back to the room.

"Matty!" Jeff exclaimed and walked towards the bed and then pressed a soft kiss in his lips. "God. It was about time." He said and Matt chuckled. "Hey darling, look who wake up." He talked to his child who looked at Matt, blinked and then laughed and tried to reach for him. "There you go." Sweetly he put the baby in his brother's arms and smiled at the sight.

Everyone did smile: it was such a cute and lovely image. Matt was nuzzling against the child's tummy while the baby chewed his Papa's ear.

"So cute." Jeff whispered and then sat down on the other side of the bed. "How are you feeling?" He asked as he saw their friends disappear outside.

"Tired." Matt whispered as he settled his son in his chest. "What are we going to name him?" He asked softly.

"What name do you like baby?" Hunter asked.

After a few minutes of thinking, Matt smiled and held his giggling baby up. "Damien." He stated. "You two pick the middle name." He whispered as he hugged Damien tenderly and both fall sleep again.

"Well, they sure and dad and son." Jeff joked. "Any ideas?" He asked.

"Humm… Nope." He said. "You?"

"Not really. Matt is the one good at his stuff." He whispered and sighed. "What was the doctors name again?"

"Robert." Jeff replied.

"Well, Damien Robert Hardy doesn't sound bad at all, now does it?" The blond asked.

"No. No it doesn't." Jeff replied.

A few hours later Matt woke up again and smiled when the name was finally decided. "I like it." He whispered. "Anyway, do we have some news?" He asked, playing with his brother's tail.

"Yep." Jeff said and then proceeded to tell him the most important thing out of all.

**Flashback:**

"_Humm… Jeff?" Adam poked his head inside Jeff's office._

"_Hey Adam. What's up?" He said, standing up. Adam had really opened up lately, he even asked them to get out of the room but to still be able to go see Cody and well, knowing that his brother couldn't deny anything to him, he granted his wished._

"_I'm going out. Dave is picking me up." He said._

"_Ok. Will you be back for dinner?"_

"_Yeah, I think so." He nodded and smiled. "Jeff?"_

"_Yes?"_

"_Are you and Hunter okay with me being his godfather?" He asked, chewing his lower lip._

"_Of course we are. We know that you'll be a great godfather Adds." He smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "Does he make you happy?" The wild neko asked._

"_Beg your pardon?"_

"_Does Dave make you happy?" He asked and Adam blushed furiously before nodding effusively. "Well, I'm sure Matty would approve it."_

"_You think so?"_

"_No. I know so. As long as he makes you happy, Matt will approve it for sure." He said._

"_Adam!" Jason, to whom Adam had really bonded up with along with Chris, not that they really wondered why since the three of them were Canadian, yelled. "David is here!"_

"_See you later." Adam said before he ran to the entrance and jumping on Dave's arms and kissing him on the lips, his tail movingly wildly, clear sign of his excitement._

"_Where are we going?" Asked the blond asked, his arms around the human's neck._

"_Amusement park." Dave stated._

"_R-really?"_

"_Yes baby. You like the idea?"_

"_I love it." He replied and climbed in the car and waited for Dave to came in so they could go to their destination._

_He looked at Dave adoringly. He loved the man, how could he not? Dave gave him everything he always craved for! After that day when they talked in the backyard, Adam would try to always join them unless he had put himself down again. As weeks went by Dave started to go to the mansion only to visit him or to take him out somewhere after he had the express permission from Hunter, Jeff and Matt to do so._

_But it hadn't been until one month ago that Dave had officially asked him out. And he wouldn't have if Adam's hadn't misunderstood everything._

"_D-Dave?" Adam had asked one day while they where eating a cone of ice cream at a park._

"_Yes Adam?" He asked back._

"_W-will you…?" He blushed prettily, stopped death on his pace and looked at some point on the ground. He breathed deeply before he continued. "Will you… buy me?" He asked._

"_Buy you?" He repeated and the neko nodded, his white-and-black stripped ears pressed against his head. "No."_

_Adam's head snapped up and Batista could clearly see the tears in his eyes. "W-why not? Is because she hit me?" He asked, his lips quivering. "It's because I'm a damaged good, right?" He said, and now big crystalline tears were running down his face._

"_What? No, no." He quickly wiped the salty water and kissed his forehead. "I don't want to buy because I can't have you as a neko." He smiled at him and softly pecked his lips. Adam blinked, confused: what the hell was that? The blond asked himself. "I can't have you as a neko because you mean so much more to me?" He whispered._

"_Mean so much more…?" He repeated, tilting his head, not really understanding the human._

"_I love you Adam. Like I would love a boyfriend." He confessed, his cheeks burning slightly._

_The blond opened his eyes and opened and closed his mouth a couple of times before he squealed and threw himself to him and pecked his lips, smiling widely. "I love you too." He whispered._

_Since that day, Adam was a new and completely different person: he would help in whatever he could and he turned out to be a cook as good as Nick, so he worked in the kitchen along with the other blond._

**End of Flashback.**

"I'm happy for them." Matt whispered and shifted a bit his position. "Where are Ruby and Michael?" He asked, petting his lovely youngest child.

"Justin and Chris are going to bring them in twenty minutes or so." Jeff replied and then kissed his forehead and smiled when Hunter came in with Matt's food, the bottle for Damien and two coffees for him and Jeff.

"Thank you honey." Matt said when the tray was put in front of him. "That's not hospital food." He pointed out and Hunter laughed.

"There is no way that I'm giving you that crappy food." He pecked his lips as he took Damien in his arms and started to feed him slowly.

"Papa!" Ruby came in like a tornado and stood next to the bed, trying to climb on.

"Hey there princess." Jeff lifted her and settled her next to Matt and did the same with Michael, who was a bit calmer than his sister.

Both kids nuzzled against his chest and Hunter laughed at the image.

"Hey, kids, say hi to Damien Robert Hardy." He said, putting the child in his sister's lap, who cautiously touched his white ears.

"I like it." Michael slurred and Paul kissed his head.

Matt and Damien were released from the hospital two weeks later and they went home. What they did not expect at all was to be received by every resident in the mansion; even the newbies (who weren't that newbies since Cody had been the last one to arrive and that was almost six to seven months ago) were outside along with their friends, to throw a party for Damien and Matt. Also Alberto was there.

"Guys…" Jeff said, shocked: not even him or Hunter knew anything about that.

"Well." Glenn started. "Since you two seemed to busy staying at hospital to take care of him and Matt we decided to throw a surprise party."

They had a great time, cake and they received a present from almost everyone: even the kids made a mobile for Damien just like they did for Ruby and Michael.

Around midnight they called it a night and everyone went back to their respective places. Hunter placed Damien in his crib and it was then that he heard Matt talking with someone so he approach the room and listened

"Tell them that he is still to little." Matt said.

"Ok. I'll let Nash know." That voice sounded awfully similar to Jason's.

"Thanks." And the door flung open. Matt furrowed when he saw his older lover there. "What are you doing here?"

"Secrets again, Matt?" He asked in counter part.

"What's going on?" Jeff questioned once he found them out. "Matt? Paul?"

"It's nothing Jeffy." The brunette replied before he kissed both of them and then walked to their room.

"What was that, Jason?" Paul asked to the Canadian.

"Nothing." The neko replied before he made his way down the stairs. "But you should have more confidence in Matt." He said before he closed the door.


	8. Chapter 8

Adam and Dave arrived at the apartment with John after they went to the grocery store to get the stuff to make dinner. The blond neko lived partially between the apartment and the mansion.

They put the bags down and John hurried over Mark, who was watching TV, kissing is lips and straddling his lap and Dave went to their bedroom to finish the exam he was doing and Adam went to the kitchen to put everything in its place.

It was then that he saw all of Randy's folders over the table and, in one of them there was a photograph of someone he knew really well.

Meanwhile, in another room of the same apartment, Phil was sitting in the middle of the room reading one of the books Matt lent him months ago. He was so immersed in his lecture that he didn't notice his master come inside the room, close the door and lean against it until he coughed.

"Oh." The neko tried to hide the book away. "Hello master."

"Hello to you too." He sat down next to him and stared at his beauty neko. "Are you going to tell me about it?"

"About what?" Phil asked, trying to play innocent.

"About those books that you always hide whenever I'm around." He said, arching an eyebrow. "Let me see, c'mon." He extended a hand and the younger one, sure that he was going to be rejected and kicked out of the house, handed it to him with low teary eyes. Glenn stared at the title of the book: _Everything about male neko pregnancy._ "Where did you get it?"

"Matt leant them to me." He mumbled.

"Why?"

"I asked him about neko's pregnancy and he said I might find some answers in here." He explained, trying not to shed tears.

Glenn blinked a couple of times before he hugged him, scratching the ears lovingly. "Do you want a baby, Philly?"

"You are not angry at me?"

"Of course not. I'm angry that you didn't tell about you wanting a baby, but no, I'm not angry." He tipped his head and smiled at him. "I love you, Philly."

"I-I love you too, Glenn." He replied and the bald man smiled softly before he kissed him right on the lips.

"Answer me, cutie, do you want a baby?" Phil blushed and nodded. "Do you want a baby with me?"

"More than anything else in the world." He whispered and straddled his lap and hugged him tightly. It didn't feel weird to act like that after the weird love confession they had.

"One thing, Philly. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"About what?"

"You loving me. You wanting a baby." He brushed the hair off his face and the neko blushed prettily.

"Hum… I… I thought you would kick me out." He muttered.

"Why would I want to kick you out?" He asked and then furrowed. "I would never kick you out for that. I would kick you in." Phil snickered and kissed him again on the lips, his arms wrapped around the powerful neck. "Philly?"

"Hm?"

"Do you want to make a baby now?" He whispered.

The younger male shot him a disbelieving look and then smirked, nodding before he started to kiss him with more passion, moaning when Glenn slipped his hands inside his shirt.

Lips on lips, lips on neck, eyes closed, chest to chest, hands on hips, mouth on cock…

Phil's head was spinning so fast out of all the pleasure that he was sure that he was going to pass out.

"Turn around baby, lie on your side." Glenn whispered and the neko obliged and moaned when he felt master pull up one of his thighs and then enter him. "You feel so good around my cock. So hot. So tight. Sooo… good." The bald man purred and the tattooed one moaned.

"Oh for Christ's sake." Mark groaned. "I'm glad that they are together now, but this is just pushing it." He said as he caressed John, who was nuzzling his chest with his arms wrapped around his mid section.

"Aw, you should be happy. He's your brother." He said as he stroked Oreo behind the ears.

"And I am happy for them. But I don't want to hear them fucking!" He exclaimed and John kissed him. They didn't say for some minutes and the brunette neko blushed furiously when he heard his best friend moan loudly as he reached another orgasm. "That's it. You and I are going out."

"Where?" The youngest sat up straight, looking up at his master.

"Where do you wanna go?" Mark asked.

"Cinema?"

A flash of something John couldn't decipher passed through Mark's eyes. "All right. Let's go."

As they made their way outside, Mark banged his brother's room.

"What?" Came from inside.

"Give it a rest, for God's sake! You'll tear him up!" The older resident yelled and Phil whimpered, embarrassed.

"What are you cooking, Adds?" Dave asked as he stepped in, watching his boyfriend chop some veggies.

"Lamb stew. Need to distract myself with those to fucking like there's no tomorrow." The neko replied, humming softly when Dave kissed his shoulder lovingly.

"Can you blame them? They had that sexual tension since I can remember." He hugged his waist from behind and sniffled. "That smells delicious." He said and turned him to kiss him.

Or intend to kiss him, because someone began knocking on the door desperately. 'Someone' turned out to be Justin and Jay who carried another neko who looked more dead than alive.

"What the fuck is going on?" Randy yelled as he stepped out of his room, angry that they had interrupted his nap.

"We found him in an alley." Justin explained, breathing erratically. "Can we lay him down somewhere?"

"Bring him to my room." Dave quickly said and they brought the unconscious neko there.

"Jesus Christ." Randy muttered when he saw his face: he had bruises and cuts and a black eye. "Do you know who he is?" He asked Justin.

"No idea. Jay will search him over the data base once we are at home." He explained. "Could we have a glass of water, please?" He asked.

"Sure." Dave said as he wrapped an arm around Adam's waist, and gently pushed him out of the room: he didn't want him to see something like that.

Once in the kitchen, Adam served his friends a glass of water and then as he turned to look at the stew Jay saw the folders all over the table and his eyes grew wide for a second.

_Oh shit._

"You a cop, Dave?" He asked calmly, trying to act cool.

"Me? No man. I'm a professor at the University. Randy's the cop." He replied. "Why?" The younger pointed at the papers with his head. "Oh yeah. Randy is the detective in charge of the Cat Killer case." He said.

"Oh. I didn't know." Jay said.

"Neither did we until two weeks ago. He didn't want us to worry or I don't know what. The brothers forced him to tell us what the hell was he doing out at 3 in the morning." He shook his head and then chuckled.

"I see. I need to call Matt so he and Hunter can come to pick us up." He said and Dave nodded. "Babe, why don't you go check on him?" He said to the youngest neko.

"Sure." Justin took off and then went to the room along with Dave who picked a bucket to fill it with water.

"You and Justin?" Adam asked, leaning against the counter and arching an eyebrow.

"Yup." The younger blond said.

"Since when?" Adam asked as he stirred the food.

"Two weeks ago." He replied and then looked through the papers, furrowing.

"Something's wrong?" Copeland asked, tilting his head.

"Nah. I was just curious." Jason replied, smiling at one of his best friends.

"She's there, you know?" He said toying with the spoon.

"Who?"

"Vickie." He replied and Jay tilted his head, feigning not to know whom was Adam talking about. "My old master." He mumbled.

"Oh." He said and hugged him tightly. "You are happy now, right?" He asked, smiling sweetly at him.

"Yep. Really happy. Didn't you have to call Matt?"

"Oh shit!" He smiled and took out his phone and then went outside saying that he didn't get reception inside the building. "Matt." He said when he heard that his call had been answered.

"Jay! Where the fuck are you and Justin?" The brunette said form the other side of the line.

"We are at Dave, Randy and the other's house."

"What for?" Matt didn't mind that they went to visit their friends, but it was the first time Jay called him to tell him so.

"We found this neko on an alley not far from where they live, so we dragged him over here and we need you to come to pick him up with the car." He said. "Besides, we've got problems."

"Problems? What kind of problems, Jay?" The wild one asked before he made a cooing sounds. "Sorry, I'm playing with Damien."

"It's all right, man. I know who is in charge of your case."

"Hold up. We'll talk about that at home. I don't want anyone hearing a shit about that." He sounded so serious that he didn't even try to push it. "I'll be on my way."

"What about the kids?" The blond asked.

"Don't worry. Hunter will stay with them. In twenty minutes I'm there."

"Ok." He hung up and then entered inside again. He jogged to the room and smiled at a sleepy Punk and a beaming Glenn. Scary. "Matt is coming in twenty minutes."

"I thought nekos couldn't drive." Randy said as he cleaned the unnamed neko softly with a wet rug.

"And nekos don't have cat eyes." Justin said, shrugging as he moved over to Jay who nibbled at his ear.

"Touché." The detective muttered.

Just as he had said, in twenty minutes Matt was ringing the doorbell, and Adam quickly opened it, beaming at his saviorre.

"Hey Addy!" He said and hugged the blond.

"Hi Matty." He returned the hug and smiled widely at him. "They are at Dave's room." He led the brunette neko to them. "How is Damien?" He asked, whisking his tail.

"Healthy and happy." Matt replied. "He misses you. Been asking for you."

"Really?" He looked at the smaller male.

"Yep." Matt nodded and opened the door to the room. "Oh my god." He wrinkled his nose, in disgust. "So you finally had sex." He said, looking at Phil who blushed furiously and looked away.

"How the hell you do know that?" Dave asked.

"Please. They reek of sex. I smelt it when I entered, but at least you could have bathed." He growled.

"We did bath!" Phil exclaimed, completely embarrassed.

"Then bath again." Matt said as he sat down next to the unconscious neko and then smiled when he smelled the adoration that Randy felt for the poor male. "Good Lord. He is in a worse condition Cody was in." He brushed the dirty blond hair softly. Softly he lifted him in arms and then smiled at them. "Why don't you come over tomorrow?" He said.

"Sure." Dave said. "We'll let Shawn know."

"Great. Adds, you coming with us?" He asked to the older neko.

"Yep. Stew is finished and in the pot. Enjoy it." He said before he kissed Dave sweetly and the smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"You can count on that." The bigger man replied and Adam giggled. "Love you." Dave whispered and Adam giggled.

"Love you too."

Matt smiled sweetly and his eyes stared at Randy, who was looking down, sad. "Guys, go to the car, I want to talk with Randy for a moment. Alone." At that, everyone left the room, not considering denying the wild neko.

"What's up?" The larger male asked, looking how Matt leaned against the door.

"How you doing?" Hardy asked.

"Fine?" He replied.

"So… You don't mind that Dave has Adam and you… no one?" The raven-haired man asked and then sat down next to him. "You liked him, didn't you? You felt something that made you want to take care of him, right?" He asked.

"Did you smell that too?" He mumbled and Matt chuckled.

"Nope. It was the look in your eyes. Hunter had the same the first time he saw me and Jeff." He replied and then smiled. "I'll call you once we know who he is all right?"

"Thanks." He said, blushing slightly.

"No worries." Matt stood up and went outside, waving goodbye to everyone.

Once they arrived at home, Matt went into the search of his lover since Jeff was out with Alberto to talk about Rey. "Paul, Paul!" He found him playing with Damien and he smiled at the picture: it was just great to have him back. Ruby was out playing with some of her friends and Michael was with Chris listening to the play guitar.

"Hey doll-baby." He smiled. "Say Hi to Papa, Damien." The young neko giggled and gripped Hunter's hand. "What's up? What did Jay want?" He asked, carrying their child in arms.

"They found another neko and I wanted to ask you if you could check him up." He asked, smiling up at him and kissing him on the lips.

"Of course." He said once they broke apart and they started to walk downstairs.

"I invited them to come over tomorrow. Is it okay?" The brunette asked as he took his child in his arms when they arrived at the room where they checked all the nekos.

"Of course." He smiled and the frowned when he saw the poor neko. "My Goodness."

"I know." Matt sighed and then turned around when he heard someone approaching them. "Hey Justin, what's up?"

"Jay-Jay found him." He said.

"Already? Everyday he works faster." He said and then kissed the human. "I'll go check it." The doctor nodded. "Hey Justin, can you take care of Damien?"

"Of course. We'll go play outside." He took the baby in his arms and then went outside.

Matt headed to Jay's room and opened the door. "Wanted to see me?"

"Yeah. He is…"

"That can wait. About us." Matt interrupted him.

"Oh. Right. So… I know who is the detective in charge of the CK." He said and Matt quirked an eyebrow up. "Randy."

"Orton?" He asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He had the files of everyone you killed or almost killed in the kitchen table." He explained. "I don't think he knows it's you whom he is looking for, though." He said and Mat nodded.

"Ok. I'll call Nash and tell him to reunite with us."

"Are we going to stop?" The blond neko asked, tilting his head.

"No way. We were recruited and we are being paid to do a job. Randy is not going to stop us."

"Ok. But what if he discovers it?"

"Then… we'll explain everything. You know that they can't touch us."

"Yeah, I know. What about Jeff and Paul? Shouldn't you tell them?"

"And I will. You find his master and once he is dead, I promise you I'll tell them. About Justin…"

"It's okay, I don't want him to know it. At least not yet. I don't want to lose him." He whispered and Matt smiled before he kissed his forehead and then walked out of the room.

"It'll be all right. You won't lose him."


End file.
